The Summer Job
by Konflickted
Summary: Cut off, Lily has to get a job to fund her last year of school. She is hired at Dumbledor's reccomendation to work for Mrs. Potter during the summer holiday. Lily's bestfriends have a bet, will she or won't she fall for James' charm by the end of Summmer?
1. Chapter 1

It was the end of their sixth year, but something never changed. Take Lily Evans, the best prefect Hogwarts had seen in some years. At the moment, she was doing her prefect duties, maintaining order in the corridors. Her counter part, Remus Lupin, however was MIA, presumably with the Marauders goofing off with some soon to be ex-first year students. They all seemed to have the same mentality.

"Lily, really, come in here and spend a few minutes with us," James Potter teased as he leaned carelessly back, his feet propped on the seat across from his.

"I have a job to do, and so do you, Remus, if you care to remember," Lily said bossily. Remus cracked an apologetic smile and stood.

"Right," Remus said. Sirius Black pulled him back down.

"Damn, Lils, let the kids have some fun," Sirius joked laughing.

"You know, Sirius, life isn't all about fun and games," Lily said as she turned and left the compartment and headed to where she knew Alice was hanging out with their friends Drena and Sheridan. Lily flung the door open wordlessly and threw herself in the spare seat that they had saved for her.

"Problems, Lily?" Alice said bemused by the exasperated look on Lily's face.

"Same old problem, different day," Lily groaned. She put her face in her hands. "How in the hell am I supposed to survive an entire summer under Potter's roof?"

"Easy, don't. Stay with me for the summer," Alice said quickly. Lily looked at her and shook her head.

"You know that I can't. If I want to go to Hogwarts next year, I have to earn money over the summer," Lily said as she pulled her face out of her hands. "Petunia's being a real prat about money since she married that awful man, Vernon."

"I can't believe she would cut you off," Drena said as she filed her nails.

"She hates me," Lily said quietly. "Ever since Dumbledore told her that she just didn't have what it takes to be a student at Hogwarts."  
"If your parents knew she was going to be this way, they would have made better arrangements," Sheridan said. Lily nodded.

"But they didn't. Petunia was always the greatest little actress," Lily said as she crossed her arms. She made a face. "It just doesn't seem fair. First, my parents up and die on me in my fifth year, and the Petunia decides that she just isn't going to contribute to my abnormality and let me have my seventh year at Hogwarts. It's just not fair."

"Why don't you just tell James to pay your expenses?" Sheridan asked. She looked up from her nail filing. "The boy is crazy for you and you know he would."

"Sheridan, really," Lily exclaimed shaking her head. "Of course I won't be doing that. Lily Evans needs help from no one."

"Now we are talking about oneself in the third person?" Alice remarked as she shook her head at Lily.

"No, I am just saying I am not going to ask or tell him anything. I am just going to keep my head low and get my work done," Lily said. "Dumbledore and Mrs. Potter arranged for my working for the entire summer to pay for my final year."

"Does James even know his parents hired you?" Sheridan asked curiously.

"Why would he care? He is going to be off with his friends all summer holiday, doing whatever seventeen year old boys do," Lily said as she stood. She glanced around the compartment at her friends. "I have double patrolling to do since Remus Lupin is caught up with his idiot friends."

"Bye Lily," the girls called waving as Lily exited the compartment. Once the door was closed Drena turned to Sheridan and Alice.

"Who wants to bet by the end of the summer, we have a letter from Lily telling us the two of them are dating?" Drena challenged.

"You are on, say a month's worth of Transfiguration homework?" Sheridan said shaking Drena's hand.

"How about you, Alice?" Drena asked. Alice shook her head.

"Lily is my best friend, guys. I can't bet against her like this," Alice said quietly. A smirk crossed her face. "But, I would be willing to keep both of you updated, seeing as Lily and I are weekly pen-pals in the summer."

"Fair enough, and there are no rules," Drena said.

"Sure, go and try to tip the scales in your favor. I don't think that there is anything you can do to make James less repulsive to Lily," Sheridan said. Alice smirked again and returned to reading her magazine. She wasn't about to get into it with Drena and Sheridan about Lily and James.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know this seems to be taking forever, but we have to build up to the fun stuff, ok? Hang in there, peeps.**

Lily had to admit that the Potter's had an amazing house. As she walked up the back driveway, she had a perfect view of the back side of the house. She smiled at the thought that this house was so big that she honestly could go the entire summer without ever crossing path, if he was even going to be here. She carried her two small traveling bags to the servants' entranced and knocked once. A round little woman with a weathered face answered the door.

"You Lily Evans? The woman asked. Lily nodded.

"Yes, ma'am," Lily said as the woman gestured for her to follow. Lily followed quickly, the door shutting behind her automatically.

"Good, you got manners," the woman said quickly as she gestured to a small room. "We need more of you with manners. This is your room, an' you are responsible to keep it up."

"Yes, ma'am," Lily said as she placed her bags on the bed. The woman opened the small wardrobe.

"This is your uniform. We work Monday through Saturday, and we alternate nights and Sunday. So long as Mr. Black stays away, you will never have to worry about being called in the middle of the night to make a sandwich," the woman said. "I am Mrs. Miner and you are my assistant."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Miner," Lily said as she took the uniform. It was a simple plain black dress with a white full bodied apron. She would look like a proper maid, and for a moment Lily resented Petunia so much it burned.

"Well, get dressed in your uniform and I will show you our stations," Mrs. Miner said quickly as she closed the door. Lily stripped down immediately and redressed in the uniform. She shook her head, wondering what she was going to do if James did show up over the summer. She knew it was bound to happen, but maybe by then she would have been so exhausted that she wouldn't care.

"It's a bit tight in the top," Lily said quietly as she exited. Mrs. Miner looked at her and nodded once.

"It'll have to be taken out," Mrs. Miner said. She headed down the hallway and Lily followed quickly after her. The ascended the back stairs that dropped them on the bedroom level. "No matter how old or young, we never call our employers by their first names. It is always Mrs. Potter or Mr. Potter, which when the whole Potter family gets together at the end of summer can be confusing. This is Mr. Potter's bed room, which is the youngest Mr. Potter. He is three and his mother and he both live here under her brother's, Mr. Potter's, request. See how confusing it can be."

"Yes, ma'am," Lily said quickly as she penned notes into a little notebook she stored in her pocket.

"We are responsible for Baby Potter's bed chambers, his playroom, his nanny's quarters, which by the way changes often since he is as naughty as his older cousin running nanny's out," Mrs. Miner said. "We are responsible for Mr. Black's quarters and of course, Mr. Potter's chambers. Since they are both away for summer holiday, it is only a matter of time before they get run off and end up back here."

"I have to clean Sirius and James' rooms?" Lily asked. Mrs. Miner frowned.

"Mr. Black and Mr. Potter, please, and yes," Mrs. Miner said. Lily nodded, apologizing and wrote it in the notebook. So much for her keeping a low profile, it was going to be nearly impossible if she had to go in and clean his room everyday.

"You must be Lily Evans," Mrs. Potter said as she came up the stairs, the ornate front stairs that Lily already knew it was understood that she was never to use. Lily nodded and almost curtsied, which looked a little awkward.

"Yes, ma'am," Lily said. Mrs. Potter looked undeniably like her son, or her son like her as it may be. She had the same hazel colored eyes and waves of dark, dark brown hair. Hers was tame though, unlike James' hair.

"I have already heard so much about you from Professor Dumbledore," Mrs. Potter said. "I feel like I already know you."

"Well, thank you ma'am, for giving me the opportunity," Lily said. Mrs. Potter nodded.

"I can see why he likes you," Mrs. Potter said with a slight smile, and Lily wondered if she was talking about Professor Dumbledore or not. She didn't dare ask. Lily didn't really want to know it wasn't Professor Dumbledore.

"Well, Mrs. Potter, I was just showing Ms. Evans here the ropes," Mrs. Miner said. Mrs. Potter nodded.

"Carry on. I am sure we will all enjoy the quiet days before James and Sirius are run off from their current adventure," Mrs. Potter said smiling at them. Mrs. Miner nodded at her head and Lily followed her down to the kitchens.

The kitchen was huge, undeniably huge, and the cook, a chef really, was a big man that reminded Lily oddly of her father. He and his small army of helpers greeted her warmly, but did not envy Lily. When Sirius and James returned, be it in a week or a month, life would be hell for Lily. They didn't know the half of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, I have to say for something that I didn't think was going to be received well, I think this is the quickest I have gotten reviews on anything I write. Not that it is not being read, but because most people wait to review until they are a few chapters in. Way to go. Thumbs up for those of you who are reviewing (a lot of familiar 'faces'…) I know things seem slow, but this should be the last slow chapter… the rest should be… **_**fun!**_

It wasn't a difficult job, no, and though she could use her magic, Lily did things the muggle way. Call it respect for her equals in the house, Mrs. Miner, Chef, and the others who were squibs. Lily didn't feel the need to rub it in that she was not only a full-fledged witch, but also that she was rather talented. She smiled at herself as she gathered the toys from the floor in Baby Potter's playroom and placed them on the shelves. Had she been James, he would have flaunted his knowledge over everyone.

Lily glanced over at the sleeping toddler, wondering if James had slept that same way; face down, rear end up in the air, while his legs were tucked under him. Lily really thought that it must be a common position, as the children she had watched over the previous summers had slept in an identical position. Now that she thought about it, her parents had pictures of Lily in the same position. Lily sighed and continued silently picking up the toys. What had the nanny called him? Demon child? Lily nearly laughed at this. Baby Potter was so much like James Potter. It must be an inherited trait, to be completely evil.

Lily glanced at the boy again, thumb in his mouth. He didn't look evil, so maybe it wasn't an evil gene. Maybe it was just a high spirited gene. James had never been evil, per se, just high spirited? No, that sounded too weak. Lily shook her head. She could go on all afternoon trying to figure out what James had been, but she had chores to do and anyways, it wasn't her place to worry what caused the Potter boys to act the way that they do. She needed to focus on getting her job done quick and right so that she could attend Hogwarts next year and score wonderfully on her N.E.W.T.S., though that went without saying.

"Ms. Evans?" The nanny called from the hallway quietly, as if she was afraid of waking a sleeping beast. Lily glanced over at Baby Potter before she headed out of the nursery holding a basket of his miniature shirts.

"Yes, Ms. Joy?" Lily replied as she shut the door behind her. Ms. Joy looked like she was maybe only a few years older than Lily was, and she looked terribly unhappy at the moment.

"I wanted to thank you so much for helping me get the little Potter child down without much of a fight," Ms. Joy said. Lily smiled guiltily and pressed her finger to her lips.

"Let's just keep it between us, ok? I am pretty certain I am not to actually be interacting with him at all," Lily said in a low whisper. She hoisted the basket up higher on her hip. "I have laundry to attend to, so if you need anything just ring the bell."

"Right," Ms. Joy said as Lily nodded and walked towards the back stairs. She took the sharp spiraling stairs down to the servants level and immediately made short work of the laundry. Mrs. Miner frowned at her.

"What took you so long retrieving laundry?" Mrs. Miner asked from the large mountain of bread dough she was working.

"Nanny was having a moment with Baby Potter," Lily said quickly as she loaded the washing machines with the tiny garments.

"Oh," Mrs. Miner said, nodding. That was explanation enough for her. Lily set the washer and headed to the sink to begin scrubbing the dishes. It was moments like these that she hated and relished all in the same. She hated that she had to work to pay for something that was her God-given right: school. On the other hand, the warm, soapy water felt good on her hands and forearms. She had spent many nights scrubbing dishes after dinner as a child. It was almost therapeutic, the silence only interrupted by Mrs. Miner's grunts over the bread and the sound of water as Lily rinsed.

"Do you need some help with the bread?" Lily asked once she dried and put away her last dish.

"Always," Mrs. Miner said as she nodded to the other side of the butcher block counter top. Lily sprinkled some flour on its surface and turned out one of the bowls of dough onto the surface. She watched Mrs. Miner knead and force the dough into submission. Lily tried to copy her actions, but her arms began to feel a lot like they were rubber bands. She wondered what kind of muscle man muscles Mrs. Miner had hiding under her own uniform. Lily smirked.

"By the end of summer, I am going to have huge muscles," Lily commented. Mrs. Miner glanced up and offered Lily one of her rare smiles.

"Probably," Mrs. Miner said. She glanced around and leaned forward, lowering her voice. "Men love women who are firm everywhere. That is how I won Mr. Miner's heart."

Lily smiled and nodded, though she doubted that anything more than the woman's arms were firm anymore. Lily hoped that when she was Mrs. Miner's age, whatever it might be, she wasn't quite so round looking. Lily felt a little ashamed for being so judgmental. She had hated when even her friends acting that way when looking at a particularly unfortunate looking girl, like Susan Kimble of Hufflepuff.

"So, Mrs. Miner," Lily said as she threw her attention back to her work. "How long have you been working for the Potters?"

"I was Young Mr. Potter's nanny, once upon a time ago," Mrs. Miner said proudly. "I was the only nanny that he could never run out, and so I stayed. When he no longer needed a nanny, I became his aide when he is at home."

"Why don't the Potters have any house elves?" Lily asked curiously. Mrs. Miner smirked.

"Because we'd be out of a job," Mrs. Miner said laughing. She shook her head. "No, really though, Mr. Potter doesn't like to own people and doesn't believe in that whole house elf thing. He would rather pay hard working squibs to do it, and for that, I am appreciative."

"That is really generous of him," Lily commented as her arms felt like they were no longer attached to her shoulder.

"That's account of his brother, Robert Potter. About as magical as a muggle radio," Mrs. Miner said shaking her head. "Mr. Potter brought Robert's son and wife to live here last year when Robert was killed in a car accident."

"That was really generous of him," Lily said surprised.

"That's a Potter for you," Mrs. Miner said smiling again. It was a little alarming to see her speak of anything related to James Potter in such a positive light. "As much as they try to pretend to be full of themselves, a Potter remains a Potter. Kind and true."

"Hm," Lily murmured noncommittally. She continued to push and squish the dough until her arms simple fell off, or at least they felt like they should.

"Hon, go ahead and head to bed," Mrs. Miner said a few minutes later as she looked at the large clock. Lily looked up, not realizing she was nodding off and kneading the bread.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked her hesitantly.

"I am sure," Mrs. Miner said. She smiled again at Lily, and Lily nodded gratefully. She was certain her arms would not even work tomorrow. Lily dumped her big ball of dough back into the bowl and washed her hands in the sink.

"Good night, Mrs. Miner," Lily called as she headed straight to bed. She nearly collapsed on her bed, fully clothed, but managed at least to remove her uniform. It was all she had the strength to do, and felt as if her breaths would come easier without the uniform binding her breasts.

"Oh, I am going to feel my arms tomorrow," Lily groaned as she flopped down on her bed and didn't even bother to cover herself with her blanket. She didn't care if anyone walked in on her in her bra and panties, at this point. She just wanted sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope that you guys are liking these slightly longer chapters. They will probably continue to grow, though I don't guarantee it. Having a bit of keyboard malfunction (can we say cola and keyboard don't mix well?), so that's going to limit how quickly I can get chapters out until I replace it. Hopefully… Friday. I love the reviews, peeps! Keep 'em coming! So good to see many of you again! **

Lily was dead asleep, in the middle of the greatest dream ever. Though she did not play Quidditch, nor did she fly often, she was on the Gryffindor team and today was the big game. She wasn't the captain, no that was left to James, but she was killing the other team. She was the keeper, the best one that they had for years. She single handedly prevented the Slytherins from making any points. Lily was just about to get a hug from James in celebration when Mrs. Miner burst into Lily's room.

"Good, you are awake," Mrs. Miner said seeing Lily sitting bolt, upright on her bed in her undergarments. "Get dressed. Mr. Black and Mr. Potter have already returned and they are demanding food."

"I have to take it to them?" Lily asked hesitantly. Mrs. Miner shook her head.

"No, I just need your help," Mrs. Miner said. "Tonight is my night to cover the midnight demands of young Mr. Potter and his best friend."

Lily pulled on a shirt and pair of shorts, despite the way that her muscles complained, and helped Mrs. Miner make thick sliced ham sandwiches. Lily knew James liked a lot of mustard on his, though she couldn't imagine why. Five minutes later, Mrs. Miner was heading up the back stairs with a huge tray of sandwiches, cookies, and butter beer for the two ravenous teenagers who were eagerly awaiting the food's arrival.

"This is not going to be easy," Lily murmured to herself as she put away the fixings. She knew the sooner she just made James aware that she was working there, the better. It was already going to be more awkward than the time that Lily walked in on James making out with some random girl in the fifth year.

Lily was proven right the next morning when she started her rounds. She started on Baby Potter and nanny's room first. Nanny was looking particularly frazzled. Apparently James had decided to go in when he came in and to greet his cousin properly, waking the small boy up. Nanny had the hardest time getting him back to sleep. Lily looked around, to make sure that no one else was around.

"Ms. Joy, do you want me to sit with him while you take a break or something?" Lily offered. Her offer was two fold, let the poor woman get a breather and to procrastinate cleaning James and Sirius' rooms for them.

"No, no, Ms. Evans, thank you though," Ms. Joy said exhaustedly as the three year old ran around in crazy figure eight patterns. "Plus with Mr. Potter and Mr. Black's return, you have your hands more full than I do."

"The offer still stands," Lily offered as she headed out the door. She knocked quietly on James' door, but found the room silent and dark. James was still in bed, asleep. Lily almost gasped as she looked at him. He was stark naked, face down on top of his comforter. Lily averted her eyes quickly, heat rising to her face. She tried to ignore the quiet snores, and she tried to wash the image of James' perfectly formed rear end from her mind as she scooped up all of his dirty clothes off the floor.

"Lily?" James murmured sleepily. Lily froze and looked over at him horrified. Her heart was pounding a million beats per second. Relief washed over her when she realized he was still asleep, a slight darkening of his comforter located near his mouth. Lily nearly laughed, never imagining James as a nocturnal drooler.

Struggling with the now burdensome laundry basket, Lily placed it outside of Sirius' bedroom door. She knocked on the door, but was again greeted with silence. She carefully entered Sirius' bedroom, not certain if she could really stand to see another rear end of a classmate. Sirius was no where to be found in the room, and Lily nearly cheered as she gathered his clothing up off the floor. She had an arm load of his stinky clothes and was heading to the door when Sirius stepped out of the bathroom, towel around his waist loosely. They stared at each other, their mouths hanging open ungracefully.

"I never thought I would ever see the day that Lily Evans would be alone with me in my room," Sirius teased once he regained his composure. By this time, Lily had nearly dropped the entire load of clothes on the floor and was scrambling to pick them up. Lily didn't say anything, mortification on her face.

"So, Lils, does James know? What did he say when you walked into his room this morning? Ol' boy sleeps in the buff, I am sure you saw," Sirius teased as he lazily walked her direction.

"Yeah," Lily grunted as heat flooded her face. She was at a loss for words, and that was never like Lily. Then again she had never been so close to any of the Marauders with less than school uniforms on.

"Yeah?" Sirius said laughing. "What did he say?"

"Mr. Potter is still asleep, Mr. Black," Lily said through clenched teeth. "If there is nothing else, I have plenty of things to do today."

"Right," Sirius said. He smirked and took off his towel, tossing it to her. "You can have this. I am dry enough as you can see."

Lily practically sprinted out of Sirius' room, cheeks flaming in embarrassment. She hadn't seen it coming, and thank her lucky stars that she didn't see _it_, either. Despite the heavy load of the laundry basket, she practically ran down the tight spiral stairs. Mrs. Miner looked up, her ruddy face mocking.

"Should have told you, love," Mrs. Miner said as Lily began shoveling the clothes into the washer. Lily's face looked horribly sunburned, she was so embarrassed.

"No one told me that I would have to work with exhibitionists," Lily complained as her hands went to her cheeks to feel the very heat that radiated from them.

"With what?" Mrs. Miner said. She shook her head. "Never you mind, love, you get used to them prancing around like a bunch of Nancy boys naked as the day they were born. If it wasn't for all the girls those two go through, I would have sworn them a bit sweet, if you know what I mean."

"I don't, and I don't want to know," Lily said exasperated. She looked at the clock. It was only seven thirty. She still had all day to embarrass herself further for Sirius and James' enjoyment. She shook her head. Tonight was her night for demands, too. She would have so many opportunities.

"The boys are demanding their breakfast," Mrs. Miner said pointing at two of the millions of little gold bells. Lily nodded as Mrs. Miner pushed a heavy tray toward her. "Now, remember. Just because you go to school with Mr. Potter and Mr. Black, you can not call them by their first names."

"That is not going to be a problem," Lily thought. She was so angry and embarrassed, she couldn't think of calling them anything other than Potter and Black. Lily hoisted the heavy tray and carried it up to the next floor, wishing the house had a dumb waiter, trolley, or something. She barely made it to the bed room. Precariously balancing the tray, she knocked on the door.

"Oh, come in!" Sirius called very sing-song-y. Lily rolled her eyes and pushed her way through the door balancing the tray ever so carefully.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, your breakfast," Lily said in clipped tones as she placed the tray on the table and began removing the main cover, like she did for baby Potter and nanny. She refused to look over at James and Sirius who were both watching her. She couldn't see them, but she could feel their eyes on her back as she moved to unload their elegant breakfast onto the table.

Lily braced herself, knowing that she would have to turn around and face them both sooner or later. She turned, face expressionless as she looked at them. James had a smile on his face rivaled only by the smirk plastered on Sirius' face.

"Anything else, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black," Lily asked evenly. She applauded herself silently for not sprinting out of there like a maniac.

"I was just telling Sirius that I was dead asleep and I could have sworn I smelled your perfume, and he then informs me that Mum has apparently hired you to be my servant for summer holiday," James said arrogantly. "If I had known, I would have shown up weeks ago."

"I must have missed telling you," Lily said coyly as she held the tray. She did not crack a smile. James nodded.

"Perhaps," James said. His grin broadened. "You may have forgot to tell me, but Drena certainly did not forget to mention it at the beach house."

"Beach house, how lovely," Lily said sarcastically.

"This morning, did you like what you saw?" James asked smartly. Lily rolled her eyes. "There is more should you ever want to take a real good look."

"If that is all, Mr. Potter," Lily said smirking. She turned and headed out the door.

"Lils, wait," James said chasing after her.

"Mr. Potter, it really is more proper for you to call me Ms. Evans," Lily said quickly as heat threatened to burn her from the inside out.

"Psht. I don't listen to rules," James said defiantly. Lily raised her eyebrow at him. "What I wanted to say was I am sorry I wasn't better dressed this morning. In the excitement of being home, I kind of forgot you were here and that you were more likely than Mrs. Miner to actually run on time."

"Apology accepted," Lily said quickly and she left him standing in the hall. Red faced, Lily sprinted back down the stair case to start folding some of James and Sirius' laundry.

'What an arrogant, self righteous, self centered prat!' Lily thought as she folded and stacked the boys' clothes. She shook her head. She didn't even own this much clothing for all her years at Hogwarts. It was ridiculous.


	5. Chapter 5

Lily was so angry, she couldn't stand it. If she had as much money as James Potter did, lived in a house as lovely as he did, and owned as many possessions as he did she certainly wouldn't be whining about saying that there was nothing to do. For one, she wasn't a whiner. For another, she would be out having adventures. Granted, James and Sirius had been out having adventures until they had been run off. Lily smirked to herself as she folded their clothes. Only they would be run out in the first weeks of summer holiday.

"When you are done there, could you please take that tray out to the pool?" Mrs. Miner asked as she began to prepare the tray for the boys. Lily nodded once and held her tongue. Except for the alternating nights, Lily was doing more work and seeing James far too often for her liking. She forced a smile that became genuine. This was her Sunday off, and Lily was ready for it. She just needed to get through today and tonight.

"To the pool, yes ma'am," Lily said as she folded the last pair of boxer shorts, checking to make sure that she had placed the garment in the right basket. Lily took the tray of drinks by the handles and vowed to run this right out to them, not wasting time.

Lily took a deep breath, remembering her personal mantra. This was a means to an end. She would get through this, as she had overcome all of her other challenges: her parents' death, her abandonment from her sister, and now Potter. Oh, how he infuriated her. Every time she turned around, he was there with his big stupid grin, goofing off with Sirius. They were the reason Lily kept to herself. James Potter and Sirius Black were both up on all of the gossip, locally and distant. She was determined not to give anyone more reason to gossip about her.

"Lils, come to slather on some sun block?" James teased as Lily placed the tall glasses on the tiny tables at the edge of the pool. She glanced at him, lazing on a raft in the pool. He pushed his hair out of his eyes, the wildness only tamed because his locks were wet from chlorinated water.

"No," Lily said as she began retrieving the empty glasses that were randomly left all over the pool.

"Come for a swim, Lily," Sirius coaxed playfully from where he stood in the pool, scooping water up in his hands and splashing Lily. She jumped back and scowled at him.

"I am busy," Lily said as she gathered the last glass. "Your lunch is almost ready and will be brought out in a few minutes."

"Come on, take off that dreadful uniform and come swim with us," James said. He threw a devilish smile at Sirius. "As your employer, I demand it."

"Nice try, Mr. Potter," Lily smirked smartly, shaking her head as she stalked away. She glanced back at him over her shoulder. "Don't go and drown on us, please. I would hate to go to school with out you."

"Was she joking?" Lily heard James ask Sirius as she headed through the gate, closing it tightly behind her. She laughed to herself and headed into the house, placing the glasses in the sink. Chef looked at her.

"That is where all my glasses went to," Chef said as Mrs. Miner nodded and headed out the door with a heavy tray. "Those boys really can turn a house upside down."

Lily went to open her mouth to reply but the sound of a scream and a crash brought the whole servant-staff practically rushing out the back door and to the pool. Mrs. Miner was flat on her back covered in the boys' lunch, her ankle twisted in an odd position. Lily covered her mouth as Chef went to help Mrs. Miner up. The woman went pale and began to tremble when she tried to put weight on it.

"I think it must be broken," Chef said as her helped the squat woman to a chair. James and Sirius were standing outside of the water, looking at Mrs. Miner in horror.

"Don't cha worry 'bout me," Mrs. Miner said as she tried to stand. She fell back into the chair and looked helplessly at Sirius and James. "Don't you worry none, boys. All an accident, really. Didn't see that damned root and nearly tripped right into the pool. Lily, get them towels before they freeze to death."

Lily nodded quickly and retrieved two thick, plush towels from the warmer, thinking to herself that not only could they have gotten the towels themselves, but also to even be able to afford a poolside towel warmer was a sin in itself. She was beginning to resent the rich. She handed them the towels, not even looking at either of them. Chef tried to scoop Mrs. Miner up, but the poor woman was just too heavy for her. Lily was the only one with her wand on her, as she never went anywhere without it whether she used it or not.

Without a word, Lily made Mrs. Miner lighter and Chef shot her a grateful smile as he hoisted her out of the chair and carried her back to the house. Lily hung back while the other servants of the Potter house followed in procession. She waited until the others were out of ear shot, making short work of cleaning up the boys' lunch off the ground. She checked to make sure that the others were gone and then glared at the boys.

"You thought that I was bringing your lunch, didn't you?" Lily snapped at them.

"Don't be silly, Lily," Sirius said. He cracked a smiled at his unintentional rhyme. Lily scowled at him angrily.

"Don't you dare lie to me, Sirius Black. I might be employed here for the summer, but I still know you better than that," Lily said. She was on her feet, one hand on her hip the other jabbing Sirius in the chest. "You intended for that trap to be for me."

"Aren't you a little full of yourself?" James teased. Lily turned her furious glare to him and he backed away a step.

"You really hurt her, James. Sirius. Don't you understand the gravity of this?" Lily chastised angrily. "Regardless of your target, you hurt her. You need to apologize and promise her you will behave better. Mrs. Miner thinks the world of you, and if she knew you did this on purpose it would kill her."

"Sorry," James and Sirius mumbled as Lily scooped up the last of their mangled sandwiches.

"Hey, do you think we can get new sandwiches?" Sirius asked hopefully. Lily scowled.

"I ought to make you eat these ruined ones," Lily snapped at him. Lily hesitated, realizing that she was well beyond boundaries. She straightened up a bit, her sense of purpose and duty returning. "I will make you new lunches and serve you in the dining room. Say, ten minutes?"

"Ok," they said. Lily nodded once and turned to see Mrs. Potter standing there, her arms crossed. She did not look happy.

"May I have a word with you, Ms. Evans?" Mrs. Potter said. She looked past Lily and to the two boys. "You will have lunch in twenty minutes in the dining room."

"Yes ma'am," the three said in unison. Lily carried the tray and followed the regal woman with dread. Lily could feel her heart turn icy cold with fear. Mentally she tallied up the money she had already made, plus the money she had saved from last summer. The numbers didn't equate to a full, final year at Hogwarts.

The two women stepped inside of Mrs. Potter's private drawing room. Lily still held the silver tray covered in James and Sirius's ruined lunch. Lily didn't know what to do with, so she remained standing holding it while Mrs. Potter circled around to one of the plush chairs by the hearth. She looked at Lily standing there, measuring her up. Mrs. Potter took out a small gold bell from her pocket and rang it once. The sound was so faint, Lily scarcely heard a sound. Mrs. Potter's personal assistant appeared as if from thin air.

"Maggie, the tray," Mrs. Potter said as she sat down. The woman nodded and curtsied rather properly. Lily thought that she must ask her about that later when the servants ate together. Lily gulped, fighting back disappointing tears. She had yelled at James and Sirius. She had called them by their first names. She had been caught doing so by Mrs. Potter. Three strikes in one conversation, Lily knew she wouldn't be there for dinner.

"Tea ma'am?" Maggie asked properly as she headed out the door. Mrs. Potter shook her head and waited until the door was completely closed behind her.

"Are you happy here, Lily?" Mrs. Potter asked as she gestured to a chair directly in front of her.

"Excuse me ma'am?" Lily asked as she hesitantly took the seat. She was on edge, despite the comfort of the room.

"It is a simple question, dear. Are you happy here?" Mrs. Potter asked. Lily hesitated. This was not a question that she thought that she would be asked after that little scene by the pool.

"I am thankful to have the opportunity to earn enough money to attend Hogwarts next year, Mrs. Potter," Lily said quietly as she looked at the woman.

"You needn't worry about that, if that is the full reason you are working for us," Mrs. Potter said as she patted her lap. An obese ginger cat jumped in her lap. "Awe, Crookie, you're a dear. Do you like cats?"

"My sister is allergic, so we never owned one," Lily said confused. She hesitated. "What did you mean that I didn't need to worry?"

"We host a few students who aren't able to afford the full cost of tuition and what-not for school," Mrs. Potter said. She smiled at the girl. "I would rather you spend the summer as a guest and let us just worry about your education, dear."

Lily waited a moment, contemplating. She wouldn't have to fold stupid James' boxer shorts or get up in the middle of the night to make stupid Sirius a sandwich. She could lounge around the pool and get a tan, go shopping even if only window shopping. She could have a hell of a fun last summer before her final year. Lily took a deep breath. Sure, it sounded nice.

"Mrs. Potter, with all due respect, I appreciate your offer, really," Lily said. She took another calming breath. "I think I will have to pass. I would feel better if I worked for the money for school."

"Even with my son going out of his way to make your life a living hell," Mrs. Potter said as she continued to stroke the obscenely purring cat. She seemed like she was contemplating why anyone would turn her down in exchange for a summer of work.

"I have dealt with worse from James, I mean Mr. Potter over the past six years at school," Lily said quietly as she struggled still with her pride and her internal child wanting to have a fun summer. Pride continued to overwhelm the inner child with pure logic and sense of self worth.

"Alright, dear," Mrs. Potter said after a second. She smiled at Lily and nodded. "I can see the benefits of working hard over the summer, but should you change your mind, please feel free to come and take me up on the offer."

"Yes, ma'am," Lily said as she stood. Mrs. Potter waved her off and Lily left the room in a hurry. She fled the room and leaned back against the door, her heart pounding. She had been so certain that she had been canned, but she was still employed. Lily held her hand to her heart and thanked her lucky stars that she hadn't been.

Rushing, Lily made lunch for James and Sirius. Both boys were dressed and waiting for Lily in the dining room. She felt flushed as she placed their food in front of them, complete with drinks. She didn't say anything, just went about her work and hurried to do so. She thought to herself just a little longer until she would have a whole day to herself. She just needed to get through dinner and the night, and she would have a whole day to herself.

"Bad news, poppet," Chef said as Lily came back into the kitchen. Lily looked up at him in alarm. Mrs. Miner was there, sitting at the table. Her ankle was bandaged big and fat, the purple peeking from the toes.

"What's the matter?" Lily asked quickly.

"My ankle's hurt real bad, and I was supposed to assist the boys in town to get formal clothes for next week's big dinner," Mrs. Miner said remorsefully. "I hate to ask this of you, since tomorrow is your day off, but could you go in my place? It would be Baby Potter, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Black."

"Tomorrow? It has to be tomorrow?" Lily asked as her happiness slid from her heart and her face. She sighed and nodded. "Of course, no of course, Mrs. Miner. You can't do it on account of your ankle. Just feel better soon, and I will go with them tomorrow. No problem."

"Oh, honey, you are a dear," Mrs. Miner said from her seat. She blew her nose in her handkerchief. "I just didn't know what I was going to do, and the boys can't be trusted to get decent formal wear. Every year, they try to get acid green and venomous purple. Thank you, dear, thank you. I promise I will make it up to you."

"No, problem," Lily said as the glory of a full day off became more and more a distant prize. Lily felt as if she could cry, but she didn't. There was far too much work to be done.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ooh… for fear of being hunted down for not posting this more quickly… here is chapter six… enjoy it! It is a lot longer (almost 4k words) and maybe it should have been broken up, but it all fits together nicely, so… read, and review! Oooh, I made it under my 12-midnight personally set dead line. And to those of you reviewing, I LOVE YOU!!! Keep it up, and so will I!**

Lily grumbled as she put together the nightly spread of whatever she could find in the ice box. Cold chicken, left over from the night's dinner was piled onto a plate with a few pieces of thick toast, buttered and warm. Lily was exhausted and it was evident on her face, but it was part of her duties. She frowned, knowing that though this was her night to do it, she would have to probably take over every night until Mrs. Miner's ankle healed. She liked the old woman, definitely, but that didn't keep her from secretly grumbling her name in silence.

"What took you so long? I am starving," Sirius asked crankily as Lily entered hauling the heavy tray. She glared at him as she placed it by his bedside. The television was on low and he was currently wearing just a pair of shorts.

"It is like three in the morning," Lily told him crossly. "So, I am sorry if I didn't just spring from bed merrily with a smile on my face and a tray ready and waiting."

"Ooh, you are a bit of a moody little night owl, aren't you?" Sirius joked. He laughed at his own joke.

"You know, Sirius, you aren't nearly as funny as you think you are," Lily said as she stood there. Sirius cracked a smile.

"You know, you are supposed to call me Mr. Black," Sirius said. Lily raised an eyebrow at him.

"I gather that you are done with me, _sir_. May I go now, _Mr. Black_?" Lily asked scathingly. Sirius smirked at her and patted the bed beside him.

"You ought to come watch the monster movie marathon with me, Lils. Mrs. Miner always does," Sirius said. Lily looked to where he was patting.

"Maybe some other night, Mr. Black. I have to get up in a few hours and get ready for another glorious day of being a servant to you and your chum," Lily said as she crossed her arms. "If there is nothing else, I will be leaving now."

"You know, Lils. James and I both agree we would rather you just call us by our first name. It is less weird," Sirius said sincerely. "I was only joking before."

"Rules are rules, and I thank you for reminding me," Lily said. "Now, may I go?"

"Only if you promise me one thing," Sirius said. Lily looked at him skeptically, her eyebrow rose critically. "You have to give James a breath of a chance."

"Why?" Lily asked despite herself. "He's been pulling pranks on me since our first year."

"Actually, most of those were meant for your little friend, Snape," Sirius said grinning. Lily did not look amused. "Anyways, James really does like you, and he does care about you. He asks you out so much because he is determined that you would like him too, if you gave him a chance."

"I don't want to date him," Lily said. For a moment, the vision of James' naked rear end flashed in her head and heat crept up her neck into her face. Sirius shrugged.

"Just think about it, ok? It would make him very happy," Sirius said.

"I am not in the market of making James Potter _very happy_, and why am I still standing here discussing this with you?" Lily snapped crankily. She turned and headed toward the door.

"Next time, then. You, me, and perhaps James'll join us. We will stay up all night long watching monster movie marathon, ok?" Sirius said as Lily exited his room. She gave him a little non-committal wave and headed back down to her small living quarters. She stripped back down and pulled her night gown over her head before climbing back into bed. Hopefully, she could get a few solid hours of sleep before she had to get up and start her day.

Lily knew she had been asleep when she heard the tinkling little bell. For a moment, she thought that she might just ignore it. Her sense of duty, though, had her pulling herself out of bed and dressing in a new uniform. She looked at the clock; it was already seven in the morning. She had overslept. She never overslept, but today she had. Grabbing her wand, she shook her head and pulled her hair up. Today was one of those days that she was going to need to use magic, that is if she was to make it through unscathed.

"I am so tired," Lily grumbled at her reflection as she walked out of her room and into the kitchen. She lifted the tray for Baby Potter and Nanny then stacked the one for James and Sirius on top. The weight of the two combined was great but she handled it with ease once she tapped her wand on the trays. Lighter than a feather, she carried them to their prospective owners. Nanny looked thrilled that she would have an entire afternoon of the three year old tornado. Lily resented that she would not.

Lily nodded as she left, to signal that she would return to get the details on how to keep Baby Potter under control while out shopping for a tiny tuxedo. Lily knocked once on James' door before pushing it open. He groaned from his bed, throwing the covers over his head. Lily shook her head and placed his food on the table, spreading out the fair on the wood. She glared at him as he grumbled about it being too early.

"It is after seven," Lily told him as she headed to the large, draped windows. James growled loudly, much like a wild beast.

"Seven, just seven? Wake me this afternoon," James hollered from under his covers. Lily shook her head and pulled back the drapes, letting the early morning sun pour in through the tall windows. He groaned from under his covers in protest.

"You have to get a suit for your parents' charity dinner," Lily told him impatiently. She headed into his bathroom and tapped the faucets with her wand. Perfect temperature water poured from the shower head, filling the bathroom with steam. Lily laid a towel out on the toilet cover and headed back into James' room as Sirius bound in, fully dressed.

"Ooh, thank god it is breakfast time," Sirius said. "I am starved."

"You ate a bucket of chicken four hours ago," Lily said as she walked over to James' bed.

"And about a pound or so of cookies, yes, but I am starving! I am, after all, a growing boy. If you had stayed and watched the marathon with me, you would have been able to make sure that I had eaten more healthily," Sirius said.

"What, without James? Whatever would we have done alone in your room, in your bed in the middle of the night together watching old B-rated monster movies," Lily quipped as she pulled the covers off James' head. She peered down at him, his eyes squinting against the bright morning light. "Can you believe this, James? He wanted me in his bed last night."

"What?" James asked as he began to sit up. He pushed his glasses on his face and looked at Sirius accusingly. "You tried to get her in your bed last night?"

"No, it wasn't like that," Sirius said as he looked at Lily. She had a devilish smile on her face.

"You're right, Sirius. It wasn't. It was this morning, and me half asleep and carrying a heavy tray of cold chicken for him," Lily said. She laughed at James. "Now that you are properly awake, you can go take your shower and eat breakfast. I want to leave her in an hour, no later."

"Wait, he requests you in his bed, and I don't even get a good morning kiss?" James asked as he climbed out of bed, scratching his stomach sleepily.

"Awe, sorry James," Lily said with feigned pity. "I passed out all my good morning kisses to those who were up before seven. Maybe next time?"

"Great," James growled as Lily laughed and headed out the door. Lily headed down to the kitchen to drop off the tray and to get the details she would need from Mrs. Miner. Lily headed out into the garden, shielding her eyes from the sun while she spoke to the woman whose ankle was elevated on a stool.

"You will need to make sure that each boy has two suits, the way they wear the knees out on them, make sure that they go with one of the designers on this list," Mrs. Miner said as she handed the list to Lily. Lily nodded and took the list.

"Yes, ma'am." Lily said.

"Now, you can't go out in your uniform, the idea is to blend in, so you will need to put some regular clothes on, ok?" Mrs. Miner said as she looked at the black garment that really did seem to be a bit snug in the breast region.

"I will wear something decent, don't worry," Lily said quickly as the heat rose to her cheeks. The way that the woman was looking at her made her a bit nervous.

"That's fine, dear," Mrs. Miner said. "Bring me your uniforms, will you? I may be laid up, but at least I can start trying to let them out a bit to give you more breathing room."

"I would appreciate that," Lily said. Lily quickly headed back to her room and pulled off the uniform. She stood in her underwear in front of her wardrobe, trying to decide what to wear. She settled on a simple sundress, not wanting to give anyone the wrong idea. She liked the way the simple white looked with her auburn hair. She smiled, and pulled part of her hair back, pinning it to keep it out of her face.

"Ok, here is his bag of snacks, and he takes his nap at two, if you can manage to get him to take a nap," Ms. Joy said practically skipping out the door with a wave. Lily looked down at the little boy with long, wild brown hair and big brown eyes.

"Wait! Ms. Joy! What's his name?" Lily called. The woman was long gone and Lily looked down at the kid.

"What's your name?" Lily asked hopefully. The kid blew a raspberry at her.

"Poop!" He squealed at her. Lily rolled her eyes. Yeah, he was James's cousin for sure. Lily held threw the bag over her shoulder and scooped the little boy up in her arms.

"Ok, Poop," Lily said quietly. "Let's go find James and Sirius."

James and Sirius were dressed and read, their clothes neat for a change. Lily forced her smile into submission. She would not smile at them just because they managed to get their khakis and shirts on without staining or wrinkling them. James decided not to live by that rule and grinned as Lily and Poop (Baby Potter) met them in the drive way.

"Ok, so I was thinking we could take the sports car, but then I remembered we'd have his car seat thingy to deal with, so I guess we are taking the van truck thing," James said as he looked at the choices of cars to choose from. Lily made a face.

"The stores we are heading to are only a couple of blocks away, and it is a nice day out. We should walk. Does he have a stroller or buggy or something?" Lily asked James as she let the boy down. James looked at Sirius for back up.

"You want us to walk?" James asked, clarifying.

"That's correct," Lily said. She smiled this time and looked away disinterested. "That is unless you don't think you can keep up with me and a buggy."

"Oh, I can keep up," James said. Sirius shrugged at him when James looked to him for support.

"Always a fun time to walk with a kid, you know," Sirius said quickly. He smiled devilishly. "But, you have to give us something in return."

"What?" Lily asked as they headed to the garage to find Poop's stroller. It was folded neatly by the door. She looked at them over her shoulder while she buckled Poop into his stroller.

"No, not now. We have to think about it," Sirius said. He saw her look of hesitancy. "Its not going to be anything bad, Lils. Trust me."

"Right, trust you," Lily said. James and Sirius both gave her their most charming smiles ever. "Oh, I am going to be kicking myself for this, but fine."

"Woo-hoo!" James cheered. Sirius laughed.

"We'll determine it later, but for now, lets get going, ok?" Sirius said. The group of four headed down the driveway to the sidewalk and took the sidewalk north into town. James and Sirius let Lily lead, and for a while Lily forgot that they were even behind her.

"I thirsty! I thirsty!" Poop said from his stroller. Lily continued walking, pushing the stroller with one hand while digging in the bag for a sip cup. She found one quickly as the passed the park. "I wanna play!"

"If you behave in the store, we will stop and let you play," Lily promised. The child looked up at her frowning.

"I wanna play now," Poop said.

"Listen here, Poop," Lily said as she kneeled down in front of him. "I know shopping is no fun, but we need to get you a really cool disguise to wear for the party. Then we will get James and Sirius a really cool disguise. Once we are done, we will head back to the park."

"But I want to play now," Poop said.

"And I want to be the most famous witch ever, but things take time," Lily said. She smiled at him. "We will play after we complete our top secret mission."

With that, Lily began pushing the stroller down the street. She continued walking and stopped only at the crosswalk. While she waited for the light, she looked back to find out why Sirius and James were so quiet. They stood there, a few feet back, whispering to each other. Curiosity got the better of her.

"What are you up to?" Lily asked. James looked at her guiltily.

"Nothing," James said. Lily shook her head.

"I doubt that," Lily said. She proceeded to cross the street. Once safely on the other side she looked at them. "What?"

"Did you call him 'Poop'?" Sirius asked with a ridiculous grin on his face. Lily laughed.

"Yes. I asked him what his name, and he said it was Poop," Lily said. James laughed.

"His name is Christopher," James said. Lily laughed and looked over the top of the stroller.

"Poop, your name is Christopher. You are such a little devil, aren't you? Must be the Potter gene that Sirius seems to inadvertently inherited," Lily laughed at the little boy. He looked up at her, grinning with all of his tiny little teeth showing. His little eyes were squinted closed.

"Hey, I am not a devil," Sirius said. He thought a moment. "But I can get the girls calling out for God, though."

"Oh, seriously Sirius," Lily said rolling her eyes. "I don't really need to know that about you and Potter."

"Hey, I never said I do that, and I am standing right here," James said as Lily stopped short on the sidewalk. James stopped in time not to run her down.

"We are here," Lily announced as she ignored him. She pressed the buzzer. A woman appeared at the door and saw James and Sirius standing there.

"Ah, Mister Potter. Mister Black," the woman said in a rather airy sort of way. She ushered the four of them in, her nose turned up as she looked down at Lily. "And this is?"

"Don't mind me," Lily said smiling curtly. "I am just the hired help. We need two suits for each boy. They need to be of these brands, and absolutely nothing in green or purple."

"How about prison jumper orange?" Sirius asked as he held a rather violent shade of neon orange looking trousers.

"I was just told no purple or green," Lily said smartly as she sat in the chair. "I personally think it would be good practice for your days in Azkaban."

"Hey, my pranks are endearing, not imprisoning," Sirius laughed as he put the suit back on the rack. Lily didn't reply, just crossed her legs, and picked up a magazine. She began to absentmindedly flip through it.

"Aren't you going to tell us what to wear?" James asked.

"Nah," Lily said as she looked up at them. "I think you can manage it alone. You are, after all, of age now."

"Mrs. Miner helps us," James said hesitantly. He glanced at all of the choices.

"If I were you, and I wasn't trying to be a pompous arse, I would choose the midnight black," Lily said as she bent over to pick up Christopher's cup. Sirius nudged James and Lily's face flushed pink as she pulled up on the collar of the dress.

"Black is so funerally," James said. Lily looked up at him scowling.

"That isn't even a word," Lily said making a face at him. "And anyways, black is always in style."

"Yes, I am," Sirius said as he poked his head out of his changing room. Lily rolled her eyes.

"You can't go wrong with black," Lily said as she stood up and picked James a suit.

"You are singing my praises," Sirius laughed from inside his changing room. James and Lily both rolled their eyes at this and laughed. Lily glanced away quickly when she realized she had been looking at James a little too intently there.

After what seemed like forever, James and Sirius both settled on two different cuts of black suits. Lily hated to admit it, and she would never admit it out loud, but they both looked really good in the suits. Especially James, and that part made Lily a little uncomfortable. Jealousy of his date crept up un-expectantly. Christopher's suits hadn't needed to be tried on, as he was just a baby, but the six were purchased and would be delivered to the Potter's house on Monday for Tuesday's charity dinner.

"The park," Christopher reminded her as he swung his feet back and forth in the stroller. Lily certainly remembered and was happy to let the tyke loose on the playground. She parked the stroller by a bench where James and Sirius tried to laze on as she followed the little boy around the playground.

"Do you want to slide?" Lily asked the child. He shook his head, his wild hair looking wilder.

"I want to swing," Christopher said emphatically. Lily nodded.

"Ok, let's find the swings," Lily said. The two walked a little, hand in hand, until they came to the swings on the far end of the play ground. All of the toddler swings had been damaged, leaving only the older sling seat swings. Without hesitation, Lily lifted Christopher and sat on the swing, his legs on either side of her. She kept on of her hands on his back so he wouldn't fall back and she pumped her legs.

"Weeee!" Christopher squealed wildly as the two of them swung higher and higher. "Higher Lily! Higher!"

Lily laughed with the little boy, swinging him higher. This was something she would have to remember to do when she became a mommy one day in the distant future. She laughed. She had to finish Hogwarts first, then Auror Training Academy. How she was even going to pay for ATA, she had no idea. After ATA, she would have to find a man, date him, and hope that he was marriage minded.

_'James is,'_ Lily thought blushing. Heat rose up her neck, as if she was slowly slipping into a hot bath.

"Hey, Lils, need a push?" Sirius asked as he came up to them. Lily looked up at him, startled. She had realized that she had stopped swinging. Christopher was looking at her impatiently.

"No, I have it, thanks," Lily said as she began swinging again.

"Why don't we trade, and you go keep James company while. Me and Poop will swing a bit," Sirius offered. Lily frowned. "Christopher and I are best buds, aren't we? And I promise to be careful, Lils."

"Ok," Lily said hesitantly as she handed the boy off to Sirius. "But just for a little bit. I have to get home and get started on lunch and get him down for a nap."

"Ok, I can manage," Sirius said as he swung the boy up into their air, delighting the little boy. Lily watched him carefully as she headed back over to the bench where James was sitting, trying, and failing to look disinterested.

"Your cousin is a doll," Lily said as she sat down. "I don't understand why he runs off so many nannies."

"Some people can't handle him when he puts on his Potter charm," James said. Lily looked over at him and grinned.

"You two were cut from the same page, then," Lily said smirking as he laughed. He shrugged.

"Yeah," James said. He laughed. "So, do you think you want to try going out with me? I mean now that we can have a civil conversation."

"No, what makes you think that?" Lily said looking at him in disbelief. She stood up, hand on her hip. "Jeeze, Potter. Anytime I try to be nice to you, you go and act stupid and actually ask me out. I am not interested in you like that."

"But, you are interested," James said as a smile spread across his face. She scowled.

"You are so frustrating, James Potter. So terribly frustrating," Lily said huffily as she marched toward Sirius and c Christopher.

"Uh-oh," Sirius said to Christopher as Lily came into striking distance. "Looks like James went and rushed things a bit."

"It is time to go, Christopher. You have to eat lunch and go take a nap," Lily said to him firmly but sweetly.

"I wanna play," Christopher whined.

"I know, but we can't always have what we want, kiddo," Lily said as she scooped him up. She placed him in the stroller and thought on this. It was true, you can't always have what you want. The thing was, what did she want. James' stupid, cocky grinning face appeared before her and she felt like slapping him, or herself. She didn't want to think about James in no uncertain terms.

_'I do not like James Potter that way,'_ Lily snapped at herself silently as she pushed the stroller back up the drive way to the Potter's house. _'I just can't like him that way, or anyway. What am I going to do? What if I do like him that way? Oh, I just can't have feelings for him! I just can't! I can't! I can't!' _


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know I told many of you that I wouldn't release anything until Tuesday, but then I found myself sitting here after I aced my test for Music Appreciation (woohoo) and I thought what better way to celebrate than to write a little chapter. Now, this isn't as long as the previous chapter, but hopefully you will still like it. I say: let's raise our juice boxes and cheer! Things are progressing! And thank you to all of you who have added this to favorites and to those of you who are reviewing! I love it.**

Lily yawned as she stood in front of the sink, piled high with the cookware used to make the dinner that would be served that evening. She was tired, but still she smiled slightly. She had missed her day off, but tonight there was no need for her. The Potters had hired in professional wait staff. She planned on curling up with a good book and going to sleep early. If she was lucky, Sirius would still be awake at his three in the morning craving and could just nosh on the scraps from the party.

"But first, these dishes," Lily said aloud to no one in particular. She pushed the window above the sink open so that the lilting summer breeze could come in. She carefully rolled her sleeves up on her button up shirt, a little glad that Mrs. Miner hadn't gotten a chance to alter her uniforms completely. Her clothes were much more comfortable than those uniforms.

The sun was setting through the window, making Lily's hair redder than ever, like flames upon her head. She thought about that with a laugh. She had been feeling like she had been on fire when she thought about James. She shook her head, clearing herself of _those_ thoughts. She had been feeling a little out of sorts as of lately. Lily dipped her hands in the warm water, scrubbing each pan diligently. She felt a tickle on the back of her neck and instinctively rubbed one of her soapy hands on it. She glanced out the window; the breeze wouldn't have blown from behind her. She looked around, but she found that she was alone at the moment.

"James?" Lily asked hesitantly. She continued to look around, confused. She felt her heart skip a beat at the sound of her voice saying his name. She scowled.

_'What in the world has gotten into me?'_ She thought as she turned back to the task at hand. Surely, it was just the wind. It probably bounced off the wall behind her. She shrugged and began to hum a song she had heard as a child. She no longer knew the words, but the melody was still there in her head. She felt the same tickle of breath on the back of her neck and she turned quickly, reaching out and grabbing the thin air. Her hand did not close on anything but said air.

"James Potter, I know you have that stupid cloak," Lily said matter-of-factly. "You had better come out and quit haunting me."

Lily hesitated. Haunting wasn't the word she had intended on using. Bothering, yes, but not haunting. Haunting meant that he was following her, in her mind as well as in person. She hadn't intended on letting that little bit of information slip out. Heat rose to her cheeks, and she was grateful that she was not greeted with James popping up out from under his cloak.

After the last pot was dried and put away, Lily headed to her room. She grabbed a towel and her night dress, heading straight into the shower. Her bathroom was no where near the size of even James' closet, but still it was hers alone, and she was grateful as she stepped under the scalding water. She rested her head against the cool tile while the contrasting hot water caressed her body.

_'Like a lover,'_ Lily though dreamily. Her eyes bolted open in shock at the lazy thought that crept into her mind. She would have been beet red had it not been for the fact that the water had already pinked her skin. She cut the water off and headed out of the shower. Dried and dressed, she glanced at the clock. It was nearly eight; the party would be starting now. She was no longer needed.

Curling up under her covers, Lily pulled out her favorite book. Her eyelids began to droop as she read the first familiar page. The letters began to run together, and she tilted her head back for a second. At this moment, the threshold between wakefulness and sleep, Lily had little control of the thoughts and images that floated lazily in her mind. She certainly didn't have the ambition to fight them away.

_'I should have let James kiss me in our fifth year. I bet he is a good kisser, and it would have been fun,'_ Lily's mind reeled back to the fifth year. They had been assigned as potions study partners after James' last potion climbed out of his cauldron and made off with Professor Slughorn's favorite scales. Professor Slughorn thought that perhaps bright Lily could help the equally smart but horribly misguided James do better. He was at risk for not getting good marks in his O.W.L.s for potions.

_'It was late, and I was so tired,'_ Lily justified as she thought about how the two of them were hunched over the books, reading theories to potion making. James had turned to her and slowly leaned in to kiss her. Lily had almost let him, but then that damn good sense of hers flooded back into her and she left a handprint as red as a tomato on his face. It stayed there for three days before it begun to fade.

_'Stupid, I bet it would have been spectacular,'_ Lily thought as she finally drifted off to sleep. _'Not that I like him or anything.'_

"Lily, wake up," Mrs. Miner said shaking Lily's shoulder roughly while she balanced on her one good, fat foot.

"Huh?" Lily replied bleary eyed. She looked around the room confused. There was no way it was morning already. That just wouldn't have been fair. She didn't feel rested, at all.

"Mrs. Potter wants you dressed and in her office, now," Mrs. Miner said hurriedly. Lily nodded, seeing the worried woman's face. She climbed out of bed and threw on a dress quickly, thinking she would look less put together if she tried to match a shirt to her pants. Slipping her feet in her sandals and raking her hand through her hair- _much like James does_, she thought grinning nervously- Lily headed up the back stairs to Mrs. Potter's office.

"You wanted to see me, Mrs. Potter?" Lily asked as she rapt on the door. Mrs. Potter nodded and ushered her in quickly.

"Ms. Joy has deserted us. Apparently my nephew sic-ed Crookie her on her and she has been teetering on the edge of breakdown for about a week," Mrs. Potter said. She looked at Lily expectantly, hesitating a moment. "The agency is sending over a nanny in the morning, but tonight there is no one. I need you to step in and take care of him during this big charity dinner. Normally his mother would, but she can't tonight."

"But Mrs. Potter," Lily protested.

"It's just for one little cameo appearance that little Christopher has to make, and then you can bring him right up to bed," Mrs. Potter said. "And you already are dressed, so that saves time. Thank you, dear." Lily sighed.

"Ok," Lily said reluctantly. Inside, she felt a little like crying. She was already so damn tired, and now she had to baby sit. Lily was dismissed and she headed straight to Baby Potter's nursery. He was alone, naked sans his under-roos, running around like a mad man.

"I'm a pirate, arg!" He crowed at her as she walked into his bedroom. He had a pirate hat on now, and he grabbed his sword. He jabbed her in the leg, and Lily was thankful it was plastic. "Walk thar plankton, matey!"

"Christopher…"

"My name are Captain Booty," Christopher laughed. Lily laughed.

"Ok, Captain Booty. You need to get dressed," Lily said. Christopher shook his head.

"Nope, nuh-uh," Christopher told her in no un-certain terms.

"You have no choice," Lily said firmly.

"Where is my pirate's gold?" Christopher asked as he ignored her. Lily made a grab for him, but Christopher was lightening quick. Lily saw him heading towards the bedroom door and she flicked her wand to slam the door shut to keep him contained to the one room.

"You are going to get dressed," Lily said.

"You can't make me, you aren't my nanny," Christopher screeched at her as he threw his sword at her. It bounced off her thigh and fell silently to the floor. She rolled her eyes, her patience wearing thin.

"How about a game?" Lily said suddenly.

"A game?"

"Yes, a game. Let's race to see who can dress half of you quicker. You do the bottom half, and I will dress the top half," Lily said with a grin on her face. Christopher squinted at her suspiciously.

"That's not a game," he said.

"Yes, it is. And the winner can go down to the kitchen to find some of Chef's chocolate cookies," Lily tempted him.

"Cookies?" he said, his mouth watering. Lily nodded.

"Chef makes the best cookies every," Lily said as she looked away playfully. She turned back to see Christopher trying to pull his pants on, both of his legs caught in the same pant leg. With in fifteen minutes, he was presentable. Lily glanced at herself, thinking she looked a little tired, but nearly as bad as she would have looked had she been in her pajamas.

"Ready, spaghetti?" Lily asked as she scooped him up. He laughed.

"I am Spaghetti," Christopher said as Lily carried him carefully down the front stairs. She was amazed at the view you got as you came down those stairs. She wasn't certain if she was even supposed to bring him down them, but at the moment, she could careless. Everything was bright and sparkling. It was as if the light itself originated from this house. It was certainly humbling and awe-inspiring.

'I wonder if James and I got married if we could talk his parents into giving us the house,' Lily thought. She nearly stumbled over her feet at that thought and mentally smacked herself in the face for thinking such. She forced a smile and headed towards Mrs. Potter.

"Lily, thank you so much for getting him dressed," Mrs. Potter said quietly. She shook her head. "I really don't know why so many grown nannies have issues with Christopher, and here you are a girl not much older than James, and you manage to repeatedly tame the Potter within him."

"Who, Christopher?" Lily asked reflexively. Mrs. Potter smiled and patted her cheek tenderly.

"Mr. Potter wants to show Christopher off to the minister," Mrs. Potter said as she disappeared into a crowd of socialites. Lily obediently carried Baby Potter to Mr. Potter.

"Minister, this is my nephew," Mr. Potter said. Christopher grabbed the minister's toupee and Lily quickly pulled his hand free.

"I am so sorry," Mr. Potter and Lily both apologized.

"I am so Spaghetti," Christopher said seriously. The minister looked at the stern face of the little boy and roared with laughter, startling Christopher into digging his tiny nails into Lily's shoulder.

"My, god Potter, you are all the same! Great senses of humor," The minister said laughing. "I was telling the misses the other day that your boy, James, was up at the Bluff earlier this summer and completely flooded the pool with some sort of green gelatin goo."

"Did I introduce you to Lily Evans?" Mr. Potter said quickly changing the subject. "She is a student at Hogwarts and has so graciously given up her summer to help us out here."

"Mr. Minister," Lily said lightly shaking his hand.

"You're quite a looker, dear! If I was just twenty years younger," The minister said. He laughed heartily again and Lily took her cue to exit the conversation. She was pink in the cheeks and Christopher was squirming to get down.

"How about those cookies?" Lily asked as she glanced over to see James and Sirius standing with a beautiful set of twin girls. One was laughing at something Sirius had said, and the other one was touching James' shoulder and whispering something in his ear.

Lily felt the strangest sensation boiling up from deep with inside her. It felt a little like puking, but with much more anger. Definitely, it had more anger. Lily continued to look at them, and she could feel this strange sensation tearing at her insides, like fire and knives, rolled into one digging around in there. Her mouth nearly dropped as she turned her back to them and headed towards the kitchens with Christopher.

"Lily Evans, you are JEALOUS!" She said aloud. Christopher looked up at her quizzically.

"Jealous?" He asked as she sat him on the counter and pulled out a pint of milk.

"Yes, jealous," Lily replied almost angrily, though whether it was at herself or at the girl, she had no idea. "Jealous is when you see someone you aren't supposed to admit you like with another person, and you just want to run across the room and grab that witch by her perfect blond hair and beat her face in."

"Cookie?" Christopher offered, holding up one with raisin he had bitten into, his bite mark in the cookie and the sampled piece spit out. Lily took the sampled cookie and bit the other side absentmindedly.

"I can't believe I am jealous. It just seems so wrong," Lily grumbled as she and Christopher polished off half of the cookies in the cookie jar. "Just so wrong!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey all. Just thought that I would go ahead and give you a little treat. And for those who wonder how I manage to get stuff out so quickly, I will let you in on a little secret…. Shhh…. I type really fast, especially when I am eager to write. Thank you, again, for your reviews… and all of you who have added this to your favorites and alerts… hugs to you all… enjoy… **(and to Mud- whatcha eatin'?)** :D**

Lily walked into James's room the next morning promptly at seven. She was exhausted, not having been able to get Christopher asleep until nearly midnight, just to be woken at three in the morning to bring Sirius a snack. She didn't even have the energy to argue with him about anything, she just placed the tray on the table and left without a word. So, she wasn't prepared to see James sitting at his table, waiting for breakfast this early in the morning.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked incredulously as she held the tray.

"I am reading the Daily Prophet," James said as he turned the page. He wasn't looking at her, as he normally did. He was completely focused on the paper. Lily felt that same stab of jealousy from the night before.

"I can see that, but why?" Lily asked. James shrugged and turned the page.

"Because I wanted to see what was so captivating in here," James said bored-ly as he flipped the page again.

"Huh?" Lily asked as she began to unload the tray. She knew Sirius would be bounding in the room any minute. Like clock work, he appeared and sat down opposite of James, starved as ever.

"You read it every morning. I wanted to see what the big deal was," James said as he flipped it to the back.

"Oh," Lily said as she fought to suppress a grin that threatened to shout it to the heavens how she really, truly was beginning to feel. She glanced at Sirius, who shrugged.

"James, thanks for last night," a voice said ripping Lily from her thoughts. That blonde-haired girl, minus her twin, from last night exited the bathroom, now pretty, perfect, and perky as could be.

"No problem, Jenna" James said as the girl kissed him on the cheek. "Do you want to stay for breakfast? Lily could whip you up something to eat."

"Can't," Jenna said as she grabbed her purse from his night stand. "My dad is going to flip when he finds out I didn't go home last night."

"We should do this again sometime," James said. Lily felt herself growing more enraged than she had ever felt in her life time. So what if Potter slept with a girl? He wasn't her property, and in fact, she had turned him down so many times she should be happy he finally moved on. However, something inside of her felt like it had grown ice cold and shattered.

"If there will be nothing more, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black," Lily said coldly as she left the bedroom. She was behind Jenna and for a brief moment, really wanted to strike out at her and hurt her. Lily took a deep breath, thinking she really was cracking up.

_'I am just so unbelievably tired,'_ Lily reasoned as she headed back downstairs to begin her many chores. There was a note posted to the board, telling Lily of any changes in the household that she needed to be aware of to do her job effectively. She groaned as she read. On top of her regular duties, she had to prepare the two rooms for Remus and Peter. She would have two more people to be a slave to now.

_'I really am a slave,'_ Lily thought remorsefully. _'I should just throw in the towel and take whatever I get. If I can't pay for school, at least I will have a good start as a maid.'_

Lily bit back the sob that threatened to escape as she rolled out the dough for bread. It seemed like everything was piling up on her. She had more than enough work to do already, but Mrs. Miner was still injured. That was a little more world on her shoulders. Now Remus and Peter were coming, the world was increasing. The new nanny was awful in Lily's opinion. She was too cold and cruel to care for Christopher, who really wasn't a bad kid. She had met that military-style witch this morning. That was a little more worry on her shoulders. And now, James was sleeping with girls while Lily was under his roof; he wouldn't even look at Lily when Jenna was around.

_'Toughen up, Evans,'_ Lily told herself_. 'When did they ever say that life was fair? They didn't so toughen up.'_

Lily tried to make her mind blank, but the only thing she could do was think about what James and that pretty girl were probably doing all night long. She felt a little ill. Lily had walked right by that door last night.

_'You are just tired. Once you get some sleep, this won't seem so touchy,'_ Lily reasoned with herself. She looked down at her arms_. 'Your muscles are coming along quite nicely. Maybe you can marry a nice squib and have squib babies.'_

Lily struggled with that thought. She had always assumed that she would become an Auror, but now she wasn't even sure that she would be able to finish her last year of school. Again, Lily really hated her sister now, as she thought of all her dreams that she might have to forgo. It was nearly too much for one person to stand.

For some reason, Lily heard Peter's voice over the others as she brought up their lunches. His squeaky, still un-yet-changed voice seemed to pierce the air. He was trying to convince Sirius to let him back down, as Sirius had magicked him to the ceiling of the dining room. Dressed in her last clean uniform, and wondering if Mrs. Miner would finish her letting-out by summer's end, Lily pushed through the doors carrying two trays. She had memorized this room, so it was not necessary to see the room. She placed the trays on the table.

"Lily!" Remus said excitedly as he threw his arms around her tightly. She laughed at his over dramatic display. It was a private joke between the two prefects, all at James' expense. Granted, James was clueless about it, but still it was funny for the two of them.

"Hey, there to you too, Remus," Lily said as she was finally released.

"How's it been?" Remus asked as she motioned for them to sit.

"Not bad," Lily said quickly as she looked down. She busied herself with her task. She forced a smile. "Eat up, and don't worry about cleaning up. I will be back by later to retrieve the dishes."

"We should catch up," Remus said as she left. Lily waved noncommittally and left the dining room. She didn't want to sit down and talk to Remus about how tired she was, how she had been working her self ragged for more than half a summer already and hadn't had a day off or a good nights sleep. She didn't want to tell him that she thought she might be jealous that James with some other girl. No, she didn't want to tell Remus anything about her feelings for James, jealous or not.

With two more teenage boys in the house, the trays had to be brought up by the twos because even magicked light, they were still cumbersome. Mrs. Miner claimed she would be up and about any time now, yet Lily had little belief in that. The woman didn't seem too eager to rejoin Lily in the duties. Already, more than half a summer and Lily wasn't so certain she could make it the other half.

"How do the boys look, dear?" Mrs. Miner asked as Lily folded more socks for the boys. "How does dear Remus look? I bet they all need some fattening up."

"He looks fine, they all do, really," Lily said thinking that perhaps Remus was looking a little tired, but that all in all he looked healthy. Mrs. Miner looked at the calendar frowning.

"Well, I am sure that you will not be needed tonight, so go on ahead and take the night off. Perhaps a stay in town will do you good, where you can't be bothered," Mrs. Miner said suddenly very serious. Lily looked at her curiously. "The Potters have an apartment in town that I am sure they would love to let you stay in."

"My room is fine, but thank you," Lily said as she continued to make short work of the socks. She glanced at the clock, thinking if she brought the laundry up now, she could have time for a visit with Christopher before his nap. She scooped up the basket and headed upstairs. The boys were no where to be found, so she put their clothes away in their dressers. Opening up James' top drawer, she placed his clothes in there carefully. Her hand bumped something hard and cold. Glancing around, she pulled the flat object from its hiding place.

Lily looked down and saw herself looking back up. It was a picture of her, taken their first year. There were other people in the picture, the rest of the Gryffindors that had started that first year with them. She smiled. She had remembered taking the picture, but hadn't realized that no one was standing around her. James' handiwork, she was certain. He probably poked the other pictured students enough to get them to back away so that it was just her and him in the center of the frame. Lily grunted and shoved the picture away in the drawer.

_'He must have put it away so Jenna wouldn't see,_' Lily thought bitterly. She covered it up with the pair of underwear that had been concealing it. Common sense didn't tell her that she had never seen the picture before either. Rational thought never entered her mind when it came to James Potter anymore.

Lily knocked on Christopher's door and entered before summoned. The new nanny was there, frowning at Lily as Christopher whimpered from his crib. Lily walked over to him, ignoring the glaring woman.

"What are you doing in here?" The Nanny asked brusquely. "I didn't summon for the maid."

"Christopher, what's wrong sweetie?" Lily asked him, ignoring the woman. Lily reached in and moved some of his sweaty, wild hair out of his eyes.

"She smacked me," Christopher whimpered, holding his hand. Lily took his hand and saw thin red lines across his tender flesh.

"You hit him?" Lily asked angrily as she turned and glared at the woman. She didn't seem concerned by Lily's reaction.

"No, as if it is any of your business," The Nanny said. "I was hired to tame this beast of a child, and I will. I use a tough technique, and we use physical reminders."

"Physical reminders? This looks like a switch mark," Lily snapped at her.

"You are the most insolent maid!" The nanny protested at her angrily. "Perhaps you would know your place had you been raised properly."

"Excuse me?" Lily asked angrily. "I was raised properly. I was raised with kindness, love, and understanding."

"And yet, here you are running your mouth off. If you were my responsibility, I would have taken you out back three sentences ago and gave you a taste of respect," The nanny said. "As it is, you are intruding on Master Potter's nap time, and I can not allow you to intrude any longer."

"No, Lily, no. Don't go," Christopher cried as he tightened his grip on Lily's hand.

"Of course I am not going, not with out you Christopher," Lily said as she went to pick him up.

"You have no right," The nanny said as she blocked the door. Christopher clutched tightly to Lily.

"I have every right," Lily lied quickly. Her mind was reeling with thoughts. "As his future cousin, I have every right to be concerned about his welfare."

"You, the maid?" The nanny laughed coldly as she crossed her boney arms across her boney chest. Lily thought she looked a lot like the witches that muggles portrayed as evil beings.

"Yes, the maid," Lily said boldly as she straightened her spine. Her mind reeled a mile a minute for a plausible story. Unable to find one, she began to lie through her teeth at the horrid woman. "I am going to marry James once we are done with school, and I will be Christopher's cousin. I do NOT take kindly to anyone striking my cousin. Physical reminder or not."

"How dare you," The nanny snapped.

"No, how dare you. Hitting a child," Lily said disgustedly shaking her head. "Move aside. Now."

"Now?" The nanny asked coldly. Lily gave her a stern look.

"Move aside now, or I will move you," Lily said as she tightened her grip on her wand. The nanny looked at her and then moved.

"I will tell Mrs. Potter," The nanny threatened.

"Don't you worry, I will tell her myself," Lily said as she stalked by the cruelly glaring woman. Lily turned and glared at the nanny. "You should be ashamed of yourself. He is just a baby, and you shouldn't hit him."

Lily carried Christopher straight to Mrs. Potters' office and raised her hand to knock on the partially opened door. She stopped, curiously, as she heard her name come from inside the room. She went to press her fingers to her lips to keep Christopher quiet, but he was already asleep.

"James, man, I already told you that you are going about it the wrong way," Sirius said quickly. "You aren't making her like you anymore by having Jenna around. Plus she is going to find out about Jenna and your relationship sooner or later, and there will be hell to pay for that, too."

"I am playing hard to get, like she does. It works the other way, so why not this way and anyways, why is she still working for us?" James snapped angrily. "I thought that I told you that I didn't like it, Mum."

"Don't you talk to me that way, young man," Mrs. Potter said sternly to her son. "And, I gave her a way out. She would rather work than to be handed money. It is a noble reason, and one that you had to realize she would stand behind her values. It is commendable."

"Let's please get back to why we are all here," Mr. Potter interrupted.

"Me," Remus said.

"Yes," Mr. Potter said quickly. "I know you all intended to keep Remus' issue a secret, and that is fine, but someone needs to tell her. For all intensive purposes, she lives here with us right now, and everyone who lives here has the need to know. She needs to know. It's for her own safety. With tonight being the night it is and all just incase."

"I will tell her," Remus said when Sirius and James protested. "Alone, I will tell her alone. As prefects, we have history together, and we actually get along."

"Lucky," James grumbled.

"I already told you that you two would get along if you would quit being such an arse, and be your self," Mrs. Potter said to her son. "And you, Sirius, I can not believe that you have been bothering her every night to bring you food. Mrs. Miner doesn't even put up with such behavior. You know where the kitchen is, and I am appalled that you would act in such a manner, both of you."

"I am sorry," Sirius and James both said.

"You don't need to apologize to me," Mrs. Potter said as her voice grew louder. Lily's mouth dropped and she glanced around to see if there was anywhere to hide. Mrs. Potter was at the door, her hand on the knob. She pulled open the door and froze, her mouth hanging quite un-lady-like open. "Lily dear."

"Lily?" James asked curiously as he glanced around to look at the door.

"I…I just came up to tell you that you need to re-think Christopher's nanny," Lily said quickly. She held the tyke's hand out, showing her the striations of the switch. "I don't think that physical reminders are needed to keep him under control."

"Do come in," Mrs. Potter said as she took Christopher from Lily. Lily hesitated, standing just outside of the door.

"I can't, really," Lily said quickly. "I have chores to do."

"Lily, wait," James said as he stood but Lily was already gone from view. She had sprinted back down the stairs and into the kitchen. Chef looked up from the vegetables that he was preparing curiously, but Lily didn't say anything. She headed straight to her room. There, she thought that she would escape them, but yet the knocking on the door proved otherwise.

"Lily, open the door," James called through the door.

"I am on my break," Lily lied.

"We'll come in anyways," Sirius threatened. Lily didn't doubt that and she opened the door. She looked at him expectantly, as if she wanted James to say whatever he wanted to say, and go. Remus stepped past them and shut the door behind him.

"Hey," James complained.

"Go away," Remus told him. He waited and looked around the small room. "You have lived in this closet all summer?"

"Yeah," Lily said. She was tempted to say something smart, but she couldn't. For one, she was too tired. For another, she did like Remus. Not nearly the same way that she was finding that she liked James, but she liked him just the same.

"How much did you hear when you were listening in at the door?" Remus asked gently as he sat down on the edge of her bed next to her.

"I wasn't listening at the door," Lily protested. Remus looked at her with a skeptically raised eyebrow. "Ok, I was… but just for a minute."

"Ok, look, Lily," Remus said taking a deep breath. Lily looked like she was on the verge of something, a break down or a crying jag. Something. He had to tell her, but he wanted to be as careful as possible not to set her off, as Lily's wrath was something he liked to avoid at all cost. "Lily, I don't know how to tell you this, but I am a werewolf."

"That's not funny," Lily said as her lip began to tremble, despite her insistent control.

"No, it's not funny," Remus said quietly. He waited and watched. The thought process was written on her face, he could see the wheels turning in her head.

"But, but you are so nice," Lily protested.

"Bad things still happen to nice people, Lily," Remus said. He nudged her shoulder with his own. "You included."

Lily burst into tears. It wasn't those silent tears that slipped undetected over her cheeks, no. It was loud, sobbing tears that included wailing and many torrent rivers of tears that threatened to fill the room like a broken levy and flood. Remus looked at her horrified, never having seen her cry before in his entire life. When girls at school fell apart over this or that, she was always the solid rock, the strength. Lily Evens did not fall apart. He couldn't even think of a time that he had ever seen her cry.

"Awe, Lily, it's not that bad," Remus said patting her shoulder awkwardly. "I have been like this since I was a kid. Being a werewolf isn't so bad. You get used to it, and you learn to live with it."

"It's not that," Lily sobbed shaking her head.

"Then what is it?" Remus asked.

"I just can't do this anymore! I am just so tired! Sirius beckoning food at three in the morning, Christopher and his nannies, and James with that girl, I just can't stand it," Lily shook her head forcibly as she covered her face. She was embarrassed that she had broken, finally. "I haven't slept in weeks."

"Lily, Jenna is James' cousin. He was pretending just to make you jealous, or to try to, at least," Remus said patting her arm. She jerked away and glared at Remus.

"Well, tell him it worked, Remus. I am so jealous," Lily practically growled. She had stopped crying, but her face still had tears streaming down it. She wiped them away hastily, angry with herself for loosing control.

"Why don't you tell him?" Remus pressed gently. "I think you two both know you have feelings for him."

"I do not," Lily lied. She straightened up and wiped her eyes again. "And anyways, I can't. I am leaving. There is still time for me to come up with the money for school. I can't stay here anymore."

"Lily," Remus protested.

"No, Remus, you don't understand, you can't understand," Lily said as she opened the bedroom door, his cue to leave. He stood and walked out the door, turning back to look at her. "I can't be under this roof anymore with James and not worry about what my feelings for him are doing to me. I have to get out before I do something stupid like sneak into his bed or heaven-forbid, ask him out." With that, Lily slammed the door, shutting Remus out of her room.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know, this is a bit quick on the posting, but I am so excited about a scene that happens here!! Like, trembling excited! There is just this one scene, really. I know this chapter is shorter than the last, but it is what it is… And this really is IT until Tuesday… or Friday… I don't know yet.**

Lily sat in Mrs. Potter's office alone, her arms crossed. She tilted her head back to look at the ceiling, wondering why in the world someone would paint something so beautiful as the mural that was on the ceiling up where no one would ever see it. To really see it, you had to practically be lying down. As it was, Lily neck was starting to ache for the angle she had it tilted to look at the ceiling.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Mrs. Potter asked her as she entered the room. Lily nodded, not saying anything. Lily watched as the woman sat across from Lily, the chair quite close to Lily's chair. "I painted it, shortly after James was born."

"Really?" Lily asked despite herself. She was trying to keep her distance, but she was finding it hard to.

"Yes, James was such a sick little baby," Mrs. Potter said as she poured both of them some tea. "That first year, we weren't sure he was even going to live. He was such a sweet child, but so very sick. I painted this in a weekend, and day in and day out he and I would lay on this floor, therapist coming in and out to work with him. We had so many nannies, but none seemed to really truly care for him like I did, like Mrs. Miner does, like you care for Christopher."

"I am really sorry about overstepping my boundaries with the new nanny, but she was hurting him," Lily defended. Mrs. Potter patted Lily's hand.

"Anytime someone we love is being hurt, it makes perfect sense to intervene, even if they are only hurting a little," Mrs. Potter said. She sat back, sipping her tea. "I have decided to fire the new nanny. She isn't right for Christopher. He needs someone who loves him to be his nanny."

"Is he ok?" Lily asked. Mrs. Potter nodded smiling at Lily.

"Christopher is fine, he is alright. The question is, are you alright?" Mrs. Potter said quietly.

"I am fine," Lily lied. Mrs. Potter smiled again.

"You remind me a lot of myself when I was your age. I was always on, if you know what I mean. I was always in control, and then one day things started spiraling out of control. It was about that time that I realized that I was never in control," Mrs. Potter said. "I know that we have put a lot of pressure on you here, and some of it was completely out of hand. I have already spoken to Sirius about his middle of the night snacking, and everything. Same with James' unusual attempt to get you to notice him."

"Mrs. Potter, I do appreciate it, but I can't stay here," Lily interrupted. Mrs. Potter didn't say anything. "I really do appreciate the chance that you have given me, and I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but this is more than I counted on. I haven't had a good night sleep since, well, I can't remember. I have no idea what I am doing half the time, and the other half of the time, I am too tired to care. I thought that I could handle living under the same roof and nothing would change, but I can't deny that it has."

"What's changed, Lily?" Mrs. Potter asked her kindly. Lily looked away, almost as if she was ashamed. She refused to look at her, or to reply. "Ok, you don't need to tell me, but hon, you really are doing a wonderful job. I know the boys have really gone out of their way to make your life difficult, even without really meaning to. I just don't want you to leave."

"Mrs. Potter, I can't stay. I have to go, for my own well being and to continue earning enough money so that I can go back to school in a month," Lily said to her. Lily finally looked at her.

"I told you, Lily, that I would be more than happy to pay for your education," Mrs. Potter reminded her. "This isn't about your pride, this is about making life a little easier for you. In fact, it is already done."

"No, Mrs. Potter!" Lily exclaimed. She was shaking slightly, though it was hard for Lily to pin point which of her many emotions she was currently afflicted with. It was getting too difficult to determine anymore.

"Listen, Lily," Mrs. Potter said as she placed her cup down. She took a deep breath. "I promised Albus that I would keep you here all summer, and I intend to keep my promise. You can't even begin to know what it is like out there for a muggle born witch in this day and age. I was muggle born, did you know that?"

"No," Lily said quietly.

"Well, I was. My parents were muggles, but then my sisters and brothers were all witches and wizards. Quite odd, actually," Mrs. Potter told her. "The point is, I promised to keep you here, to keep you safe. Surely you know what is going on all around us? The disappearances aren't accidents. Dumbledore himself asked for us to take you in, and we glad did so. Your schooling was never in jeopardy. Even if you were dirt poor and homeless, Dumbledore would never let someone as bright as you go with out an education."

"But, Mrs. Potter, I just can't," Lily said again. She felt like crying again.

"Is it James?" Mrs. Potter asked. Lily didn't confirm or deny. Mrs. Potter smiled at her again. "How about this? Ryan and I are taking the boys to the coast for a week. Why don't you stay here, as our guest? Mrs. Miner is feeling back to her old self, and I know she is itching to take care of her James. I know being under the same roof as James can be a challenge sometimes. When a Potter man has his sights on something not even death can deter him. We have the pool house."

"The pool house?" Lily asked slowly.

"Yes, and so you wouldn't feel like you are getting a free ride, you can help us out with Christopher. His mother and I had a long talk, and she is going to take a more active role in his care," Mrs. Potter said quietly. She smiled again at Lily. "You would still have to come up to the house to eat, but you would eat with us like family. I want you to think of us as your family, whatever you decide to do."

"Can I think about it?" Lily asked slowly. Mrs. Potter beamed.

"That's a start!" She said cheerfully. She glanced at her watch. "Well, it's almost nightfall, so I imagine Remus is being confined to the basement chambers. I know it sounds awful, but he and the boys have fun together down there."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Lily asked. Mrs. Potter grinned.

"Not when they are Anamagi," Mrs. Potter confessed.

"They are? But that is very advanced for them, and I didn't really get the impression that they enjoyed transfiguration," Lily said quickly.

"The things that you will do for love, be it friendly love of four friends, or lovely love between a man and a woman," Mrs. Potter said as Lily stood and left. Lily headed down the back stairs, passing Remus as he headed down to the basement. He gave her a half-hearted wave as he disappeared. James hung back, watching as Lily opened the door. James followed her.

"Where are you going, Lily?" James asked her as she pushed her hair behind her ears.

"For a walk," Lily said simply.

"But, it's raining," James told her. She made a face at him.

"I don't care. It's only rain, and I need to clear my head," Lily said as she conjured herself an umbrella.

"I gather that, but with the full moon, there are dangers out there," James said quietly. "I would hate to see you get hurt."

"Really?" Lily said before she could stop herself. James nodded.

"Of course," James said. He reached and squeezed her hand. "Take care of yourself and be careful out there. I have to go, it'll be time for Remus' change soon, and I will need to be in there."

"You need to be careful too, and I have to say I am impressed, really, about the whole Anamagi thing, even if you are illegally doing it," Lily said. James shot her one of his stunning smiles and headed down to the basement. Lily stepped out into the back garden, holding the umbrella. The rain, the late summer shower, poured down around her, shaking the trees. Lily looked up and watched the lightening, thinking it might be better to get wet without an umbrella than to be dry and be struck because she had one.

The rain felt good on her skin, and she sat in the hammock under the trees. She knew it wasn't the safest place to be, but still, she wasn't really thinking logically as she climbed into the roped hammock. The wind rocked her; the trees sheltered her from all but the most ambitious rain drops. The thunder comforted her, and the lightening gave her a show.

Lily wasn't sure at what point she fell asleep, but she knew she had. She couldn't explain her stream of thoughts any other way. She had told the ex-nanny that she was going to marry James Potter. The boy she spent her life avoiding. She had said it without hesitation. She sighed. The funny thing is, now she really could see herself marrying him. She blushed, though it was lost in the darkness.

_'What do you want from life, Lily Evans?'_ She asked herself silently. That was the thing. Up until this summer, husband and kids never played into that so closely. It was always finish Hogwarts and go to ATA. Maybe some time distantly down the line, she would marry and perhaps have kids. Now, she was lounging in this hammock in the back yard of James Potter's house and she was thinking how nice it would be to raise a child. With him. James.

_'You have it so bad_,' Lily teased herself. Lily laughed into the darkness, sleep finally really coming and taking over. She closed her eyes, knowing full well she was out in the open, exposed, in the middle of a nighttime summer storm, on the night of the full moon. This was so unlike her.

"Lily?" A voice whispered distantly. Lily slowly opened her eyes. It was still dark out, but only just so. The rain had stopped and birds were starting to wake. Morning was on the horizon.

"Huh?" Lily grunted sleepily.

"Did you sleep out here all night?" James asked as he swung the hammock gently as he stood by it.

"Uh, I must've," Lily said sleepily. She yawned and stretched sleepily. "Now, go away. I was in the middle of a really good dream."

"Was it about me?" James asked reflexively. "Sorry, Lily, I am trying to be a little more suave around you, but you make it difficult, if I don't say so myself."

"What time is it?" Lily asked.

"Just after six," James said. He continued to push the hammock, and Lily let her eyes drop closed again. It was something in the swaying of the hammock that relaxed her right back to sleep, though part of that could have been because she was incredibly tired.

"James?" Lily asked a while later.

"Mmm-hmm," James replied quietly. She opened her eye and watched him for a minute in silence. It was brighter now, probably closer to seven than six. He was still swinging the hammock gently.

"Why do you think that we constantly struggle, you and I?" Lily asked sleepily. A slight smile crossed his face slowly and he looked at her.

"I have my theories," James said. He laughed quietly and stopped the swinging motion. "I have been standing here for an hour swinging you. I think you should come on in, take a shower, and have some breakfast."

"Ok," Lily agreed after a minute. She was surprised when James offered his hand to help her from the hammock. She couldn't help but smile as she took his hand and stood. If this was how James normally would act around her, she would have dated him a long time ago. He was so sweet, so kind, and not the least spastic as he was normally.

They parted in the kitchens and Lily headed to her little room to take a shower. She smiled to herself as the overly warm water poured over her, caressing her body.

"Yes, just like a lover," Lily said aloud, smiling. She stepped from the shower and dried off, dressing in her muggle clothes. She hadn't made her decision, but she was close. The only thing she was certain of was that she was not going to wear that dreadful uniform anymore.

"Lily," Mrs. Potter said smiling as Lily hesitantly walked into the family dining room. She was surprised to see James and his friends at the table. They must have seen her surprise, because they shrugged sheepishly. Apparently wise to their antics, Mrs. Potter had required them to all present to the breakfast table to eat.

"Thank you," Lily said as she pulled out a chair next to Remus. She ate silently while the others chatted. Mr. Potter was reading the Daily Prophet, handing the read sheets to Lily so she could read them too. She thanked him and folded the paper in such a way that she wouldn't be intrusive to the conversation flow of the room.

"So, have you decided what you are going to do?" Mrs. Potter said casually as she dabbed her mouth with her napkin. Lily looked up at her, not surprised to find all eyes on her. Lily smiled and placed the paper down on the table.

"I have," Lily said. She didn't look at James, because if she did she knew she would blush. "I will go ahead and take you up on that offer to move into the pool house in exchange for helping out with Christopher. You have been so nice to me, I couldn't very well be selfish, and have you break your promise to Professor Dumbledore."

"Very good," Mrs. Potter said excitedly. "After breakfast, Sirius and James will move your belongings to the pool house. We leave this afternoon for the coast, but we will be back next Thursday, just in time for the arrival of all the Potters on Saturday."

"Then I can properly introduce you to my cousin, Jenna," James said apologetically as he smiled at Lily. Lily didn't reply with more than a single nod before she turned back to reading the Daily Prophet.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Not sure whether you all will like some of the scenes that take place here. They ****are**** necessary, and not just here for drama. OMG, just finished this chapter and I was… well… you will see… tear **

_Dear Alice,_

_I know you have grown worried, as I have not written you all summer. For that, I'm greatly sorry. Working in the Potter's house was more than I ever expected it to be. I don't know what to do, though, and this is to be kept between us, ok? Since James has come home, he is all I can ever think about it. Before, I would fight the thoughts and feelings, but now when I lay down, I welcome them. I don't know what's wrong with me, Alice._

_At first, I thought that it was because I was so tired. Sirius had been running me ragged (not that way, get your mind out of the gutter, girl). He apparently has a bottomless stomach or a tape worm of some sort. He is hungry all of the time. I couldn't imagine, really. Anyways, I thought that my lapse in judgment was because I was so tired. With all of the Potters gone (except for Christopher, James' three year old cousin), I finally got several consecutive nights of the most amazing sleep ever. I have never felt so refreshed, and here is my dilemma. Nothing has changed._

_I know this doesn't make any sense. Sigh. I don't know how to say this, but even without sheer exhaustion, I still like him, Alice. I like James. Not only do I like him, I really like him. Daydream like him. Dating him like him. It is all so confusing. I don't know why I like him. I shouldn't, since I have been hold him off since first year, but I do. I can't even deny it anymore. It wouldn't matter much. Denial or not, the feelings would still be there._

_I dream about him every night, and not only those embarrassing dreams where we… uh, are 'together', either. Those are so intense, by the way, not that you needed to know that. No, if the dreams were just those, I would say it was because I needed some sort of physical fling of sorts. The dreams that bother me the most are the ones where he and I are together, just together and we are so happy, Alice. I feel happiness I have never felt before._

_Nevertheless, it isn't confined to just the dreams, either. Before they left on their trip to the coast, we had a moment. Now, don't get all excited, it wasn't one of those types of moments. It was so perfect, though, so relaxed. I was out in the hammock and he just stood there, swinging it. I know, it sounds so corny, but you really had to be there. Dear God, Alice. I think I am falling in love._

Lily held her quill off the paper and looked down. That little sentence there at the end really summed it up nicely. She felt a surge of emotion, she couldn't believe that after all these years she not only was admitting feeling like these for James Potter to herself, but she was willing to write them down on paper. It made it more permanent, more lasting.

_'You probably should let James in on this little secret,' _Lily thought as she stretched. The Potters would be home tonight, and she still had to read Christopher a bedtime story. Lily hated to say it, but his mother was useless. Lily had practically taken care of him the entire time, but that was ok. She was falling in love with the little boy and she hoped that one day when she had a son, he was just like Christopher.

Lily placed her quill on the desk and left the pool house, heading back to the main house. Chef was standing in the kitchen, smiling at her. He had taken to her, much like everyone else. He held out a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. Lily smiled and thanked him, taking the two up to Christopher's room. He was waiting there, patiently. His mother looked like she was about blow her top.

"He just doesn't listen to me," she said to Lily. Lily nodded.

"Go and take a swim, I'll read to him and put him to bed," Lily said to the frazzled woman. She nodded. Lily waited until Christopher's mother had left. She looked at the little boy, quizzically. "Have you been naughty?"

"No," Christopher lied. Lily sighed and placed the plate on the bookshelf as she sat in the rocking chair. Christopher climbed into her lap. "When is James comin' home?"

"He will be here in the morning," Lily said. Her heart fluttered at the thought. He would be home late tonight, and tomorrow she could talk to him. Maybe. She knew that there would come a time that she wouldn't be able to deny it any longer; she would have to tell him how she felt. She could almost picture that smug look on his face, but maybe he wouldn't be smug about it. Maybe he would be so thrilled. Lily could only imagine.

"Read," Christopher pleaded as his hands tapped the book that was open between them. Lily nodded and began reading from the book. For pages and pages, she read, Christopher sucking on his thumb and watching. Lily kept an eye on him, watching as his eye lids seemed to grow heavy until he could no longer open them anymore.

"You are so sweet," Lily murmured as she placed the book down on the floor and lifted Christopher up in her arms. She tucked him into his crib and left the nursery, closing the door over. Lily headed back down the stairs, finishing the last dregs of milk in the glass and the last cookie. She placed them in the sink and headed back out to the pool house.

"Hey, is he asleep?" Christopher's mother called. Lily walked over to the fence that surrounded the pool and leaned against the open gate.

"Yes," Lily said as Widow Potter swam back and forth. Lily wasn't the only one watching, though Widow Potter didn't seem to mind the gardener swimming in the pool with her. "Good night, ma'am."

"Good night," Widow Potter called laughing as she swum into the arms of the gardener. Lily closed the gate and turned to leave. Lily closed her eyes to the thought that they were getting cozy in the pool together, out in the open. She shivered and headed back into the pool house. She stripped off her clothes and pulled her night gown on, glancing at the letter. She would finish it in the morning, just incase there was more she needed to tell Alice. Lily grinned, hoping that there would be more to tell her.

Lily climbed into bed, her book open. She was certain sleep would come, but found that she was too excited about James' return home. She was so nervous, too. What if he didn't like her as much as she liked him? Would it be enough for her to like him that much, and for him to only like her a little?

"Lily?" James called quietly as he knocked on the door, entering the small living room of the pool house. Lily felt her heart start pounding wildly in her chest as she sprung from bed and head to the source of his voice.

They had been a part for one week, just one week, and it really was true about how the absence really does make the heart grow fonder. Lily wanted to clear the space between them in a quick second and throw herself into his arms. She blushed at the idea, and managed to maintain some control over that little train of thought.

"James, you returned," Lily said in a voice that she hoped came off as calm and collected. She didn't want to sound too excited or desperate.

"I saw that your light was on, and I wanted to see how things are," James said quietly as he stood there looking at her. Lily could feel the warmth creeping up her.

"Well, let me get my robe on, and we can sit outside. The night is nice," Lily suggest. James nodded and headed out, sitting on one of the chairs just outside of the pool house door. Lily hurried to her room, and pulled her robe on tight. She tied the belt around her waist, and then untied it. She did this a few times before leaving it untied and joining James. She sat down next to him.

"How have you been? Did you get any sleep?" James asked her. Lily smiled at him, vaguely able to make each other out in the darkness,

"I did," Lily said. The two sat in silence, the silence only punctuated by a slight splash. Lily glanced over at the fence to the pool and shook her head. She looked back to James. "So, how was your little get away?"

"Awe, well, it was good. Sirius got stung by a jelly fish and Remus and I had to carry him back to the house," James said quietly. "There were so many muggles we couldn't use any magic, which kind of sucked. Sirius is putting on some serious weight, if I don't say so myself. But, all in all, it was good."

"Good, I am glad," Lily said as they sat there in silence. She wondered if James got this nervous each time he asked her out. She wasn't even going to ask him out, just let him know she was starting to really like him. "James, I have been thinking a lot about how you ask me out all of the time."

"Ok," James said calmly as he could manage. He was looking directly at her, eager but in a restrained sort of way.

"I thought that I only was starting to like you out of sheer exhaustion," Lily told him.

"You started to like me?" James asked as he shifted forward a bit, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Don't interrupt," Lily chastised bossily.

"Sorry," James apologized.

"Anyways, I thought it was just because I was too tired to care or to fight it, but this past week, I have pretty much gotten as much sleep as I could ever want. There is no other excuse for my feeling, except…" Lily said quietly as looked away from James, watching as the lights all over the house seemed to be flicking on in a rather unusual way. Lily mentally shrugged.

"Except?" James encourage quietly, unable to hide the edge of excitement that slipped into the encouragement.

"Except that I…" Lily hesitated. Was this something she was ready to explain?

"You…" James encouraged.

"I… I really…like you. Really," Lily finally said. James was quiet. They both were quiet, letting Lily's words hang over them in the silence of the night. James turned to Lily, finally, and took her hand.

"I like you too," James replied. They both smiled at each other hesitantly. For a moment, Lily was almost certain that he was going to kiss her. She almost expected it, and felt as if she might kiss him back.

"CHRISTOPHER'S GONE!" Mrs. Potter shouted as she exploded out the back door. Lily and James both jumped up, as if they had sat on hot coals.

"He's gone? He can't be gone!" James shouted back. "I just checked on him. He was asleep in his bed."

"He's gone!" Mrs. Potter cried as she ran to them. Lily slowly looked over at the gate to the pool, as if in slow motion. The gate was open.

"Oh, God," Lily screamed as she took off toward the pool. She was shaking, and her hand felt for the light switch. She groped in the dark for a minute before finding it. Her wand, her wand was in the pool house, she had to look for him herself, and she couldn't summon a damn thing with out it. Lights flooded the pool area and Lily frantically searched for any sign of Christopher.

"Damn large ass pool," Lily swore loudly as she frantically looked for him. How long had it been since she heard the splash? A minute? Five? How long could a child survive under water?

"Christopher!" Lily screamed as she spotted the slightest little darkness down at the deepest end of the pool. She tore off her robe and dove straight in to the water. It had to be twenty feet, easily, and she kept praying. _Please, please, please let him be ok_.

Lily's hand closed on his and she pushed off from the bottom, pulling him up into her arms as she surfaced. Her head broke the surface and she pulled herself out of the pool as the others began to gather around the pool. Christopher's mother was there, sobbing into her hands.

"I forgot! I forgot to close the gate," she sobbed as Lily jerked herself and Christopher out of the water with help from Mr. Potter. Christopher wasn't breathing. His lips were blue. He already looked dead.

"Damn it, no!" Lily screamed at him. She felt for a pulse and listened for a breath, but was met with silence. "Ok, training. What did they teach us? ABC… right. Airway, Breathing, Circulation. Call for help, someone, damn it call!"

Mrs. Miner sprinted back to the house, and Lily tilted his chin back. Doing this on a little child was so much more intense than doing it on a child-sized dummy. At least, with the dummy, if she did it wrong, it wasn't a child who lost his life. She breathed in, taking a deep breath, and then breathed into his child sized body. Twice. She started chest compressions.

"Don't you dare leave me, damn it! I love you!" Lily told him angrily as she pushed on his little chest. "Everyone I love leaves me, and I refuse to let you leave me, kid."

For ten minutes, the ten longest minutes in Lily's life, she breathed into Christopher, being the breath his lungs would not take. For ten minutes, she was the beat his heart would not be. She was his life force; she kept his heart beating and his lungs breathing. She was crying, but she had to be strong. She had to be for him.

"You can not die on me. You are too young," Lily whispered to him as she compressed his chest. She breathed again into him, watching his chest rise and fall. "I can not go to another funeral of someone I love, Christopher."

She breathed again and he jerked, coughing. He started coughing hard, and Lily pulled him to his side as relief spread over her like a wave of hot water. He was going to live, and for now that was all that matter. She was crying hard, sobbing, and he was crying and choking. Christopher threw up, water clearing his body. Christopher looked up at her with the saddest little eyes.

"I want my mommy," Christopher said. Widow Potter scooped her son up and held him tightly in her arms. Mrs. Miner brought him a towel and the three of them headed back inside to get Christopher warm and dry. Lily stood up and she was immediately embraced by Mrs. Potter so forcibly they nearly tumbled into the pool together.

"Thank you so much, Lily, thank God for you," Mrs. Potter sobbed as she held Lily so tight that Lily could barely breathe. They were both crying at this point, and the boys looked rather uncomfortable.

"Oh," Lily replied. She couldn't think of anything else to say. Mrs. Potter held her for a moment longer, not caring that Lily was drenched in water. She released Lily and summoned a towel for her.

"You need to go in and take a hot shower," Mrs. Potter commanded. "I will have James bring you some tea."

"Ok," Lily said as Mrs. Potter walked her to the pool house. Mrs. Potter hugged her again tightly.

"You have no idea how happy I am that you are in our lives, Lily," Mrs. Potter said as she kissed Lily's cheek. "Oh, I can't even think of what would have happened to Christopher had you not been here, if you had left us."

"Right now, I am happier beyond belief that I didn't leave either," Lily breathed as she wiped tears out of her eyes.

"Go take a shower, and James'll be down in a bit with some tea," Mrs. Potter said quietly. She sighed and sent Lily on into the pool house before she retreated back up to the house to check on her beloved nephew, who was visiting with the doctor that had arrived. Lily had gotten to Christopher just in time. Lily had saved his life.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So you know… as it will become apparent by the end… this is the LAST chapter. No epilogue. However… should you want, the notes are ready for the sequel. Just give me a YES or NO… should you want to know what happens… NEXT. (There is a little taste of it below, a preview or trailer if you will) LOL… enjoy, and thank all of you for your reviews. You all have been GREAT, and I hope to see many (if not most or all) of you back on my next work of fiction… **

Lily wasn't one who was prone to crying jags, but she had been unable to get the vision of Christopher lying lifelessly on the ground pool side. Every time she closed her eyes, she could see him. Each time she saw him, she'd start to tremble and cry. She knew he was safe, but with the rush of adrenaline ebbing away she couldn't stop the fear. What if she hadn't been there? It was too much for her to think about it.

"Lily?" James asked quietly as he entered her bedroom. He was carrying the tea his mother had sent. He saw Lily, dressed in a shirt and a pair of shorts, sitting on the bed. She had her knees tucked up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them. Lily's head was resting on her arms, trying to control the fear and the tears.

James placed the tray on the dresser and climbed onto Lily's bed, wrapping his arms around her tightly. He half expected her to bat him off, but a deeper part of him hoped she would turn to him. The deeper part was quite pleased when she threw her arms around him and buried her face into his neck. He stroked her hair and patted her back, each with out word or comment.

"Sorry, James," Lily said finally as she wiped her eyes with the palms of her hands. He shook his head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," James said quietly. "You saved my cousin's life. For that, I could never be more thankful or indebt to you."

"I was so scared," Lily confessed. James nodded.

"I was too. I don't know what I would have done if anything had happened to him," James said softly. He kept his arm around her, holding her to him. He had wanted this for so long, to comfort and be comforted by Lily. Now he would do anything to make her tears go away. He hated to see her so upset.

"Is he going to be ok?" Lily asked hesitantly.

"Yeah," James said smiling slightly. "The doctor said that he will make a full recovery. Mum is chewing Auntie out as we speak. Apparently Mrs. Miner told Mum that you took care of Christopher all week while Auntie was diddling the gardener."

"You shouldn't gossip," Lily laughed as she yawned slightly. "I didn't think Marauders used the words 'diddling', actually."

"Not usually, but I didn't want to offend you," James said honestly as he reluctantly released her. Lily watched him stand, hesitating. She want to ask him something, but she didn't want it to be taken the wrong way.

"James?" Lily asked quietly as he headed toward the door. James hesitated before turning back to look at her.

"Yeah?" James replied. He seemed reluctant, almost afraid to continue. Lily wasn't sure why.

"If I ask a favor of you, would you do it?" Lily asked quietly.

"Don't worry, Lils," James said smiling. "I won't tell anyone that you have a heart." Lily made a sarcastic face at him.

"That's not what I was going to ask you," Lily said as she crossed her arms with a smirk. "Though, that would be appreciated as well. I can't have it getting around that not only do I like James Potter, but I cry as well. People will start getting the wrong idea, thinking I am some sensitive girl."

"Awe, but you are," James said as he grinned and walked back towards her. "What did you want to ask, Lily?"

"I was wondering… if… you would stay with me," Lily said taking a deep breath and holding it. James looked at her, not responding. Lily looked at him with hesitation.

"Stay…stay with you? You mean tonight?" James stumbled over his words nervously. Lily tried to smile, but her own nerves had won control of her body and she just nodded once. "You want me to stay the night with you? Like sleep on the couch?"

"Yes, but no," Lily replied. James laughed nervously as he ran his hand through his hair. "I just don't want to be alone tonight, but if you don't want to…"

"No, Lily, I do," James said quickly. He took a deep breath. "I just don't want to rush things between us. I really like you a lot, I do. I just don't want to rush things."

"I am not asking you to have sex with me, James Potter, so if that is where your mind is going," Lily told him as her cheeks turned a little pink. Didn't he realize how much it took for her to even ask him?

"I didn't… well, I did, to be honest, but now I know," James said nervously. He looked at her, her eyes still bright from the tears that she had shed.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have asked," Lily said quietly as her face failed to mask the disappointment. He nodded once.

"Of course, I will stay with you," James said finally. "But, only as friends, ok?"

"And here I was thinking all you wanted was to date me," Lily teased as James headed to the other side of the bed.

"Ha," James laughed. "I left my wand up at the house, can I use yours to send Sirius a patronous to let him know I won't be back up until the morning."

"I can do it," Lily said as she took her wand. She smiled at James apologetically. "Sorry, no one ever uses my wand."

Silently, Lily summoned her patronous: a beautifully haunting doe. It stealthily charged from the room. James looked over at her as he sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling his shoes and socks off.

"I didn't know your patronous was a doe. That is interesting," James said as he removed his belt and placed it on the floor next to his shoes.

"How far are you planning on undressing?" Lily asked nervously. "And why is the form of patronous interesting."

"I am leaving the shirt and pants on, Lily," James said as he peeled back the covers. "I told you, I don't want to rush us. This is a platonic slumber party, after all. And I find your choice of a doe interesting because my patronous is a stag."

"Really?" Lily said surprised as a patronous of a dog and a wolf bound into the room.

"You go boy!" the patronous said laughing. They melted into the darkness. Lily shot James a dark look as he covered up.

"Don't worry, I will straighten them out in the morning," James said smiling at her. He quickly kissed her cheek without a second thought and reached to turn out the light, freezing when he realized what he did. "Jeeze, Lily, sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's… ok," Lily said in a breathless sort of way as she rolled to her side. Inside, she was soaring. He was being so tender! He was staying with her, and he was concerned about rushing things between them.

Morning came too quickly for Lily, but she was disappointed to see James was gone. She pouted, rolling back over. He had already left. Lily didn't know what to expect, or what her friends would say when they found out that Lily and James had shared a bed. She sighed and buried her face into her pillow. No one in their right mind would believe they had slept innocently next to each other. They had, but no one would believe it.

"I thought you would be awake by now," James said as he entered the room. Lily rolled over a bit to look at him. He was standing there, freshly showered, and shaved. His hair was still damp, and very much still wild. Lily felt her breath catch. When in the world did he get so damn good looking? A hesitant smile cross his face and he held out a tray. "I hope you don't mind, I brought breakfast."

"For me?" Lily said. She felt her heart swell. He hadn't snuck out to leave her alone, he had gone to fetch them breakfast.

"Yeah, for you silly," James laughed as he placed it on the small table. "Go take a quick shower, and by the time you get out it will all be nicely set up. Like you have done for me."

"Ok," Lily said climbing out of bed. She headed straight to the shower, excitement swimming in her stomach. She felt herself blush. She had never been prone to flights of fancy or daydreams, but she could not get James out of her head. Why hadn't she noticed how sweet he was before?

"Are you drowning yourself in there?" James called through the door.

"No, I am coming," Lily called as she quickly turned the water off and dressed. She was towel drying her hair as she stepped out of the bathroom. James was no where in sight. "James?"

"Uh, we are in here," James called reluctantly. Lily headed toward the living room to find Sirius, Remus, and Peter sitting around with James. James looked at her apologetically. "The guys didn't want to miss eating breakfast with us."

"Oh," Lily said. She forced a smile and laughed. "There is nothing like eating breakfast with a Dog, Werewolf, and a Rat to make me thankful that I am just a witch."

"Sorry," Remus apologized as Lily took a seat on the couch, the breakfast spread before them on the coffee table.

"I'm not," Sirius teased. "You go and take my best mate from me, leaving me with just these two to watch the monster movie marathon, and then you try to keep him from me for breakfast? I think not. Just because you two started dating doesn't mean you can go and change things."

"Oh, well, we're not dating," James told him quickly. Remus looked at James with surprise.

"You're not?" Remus asked. He looked at Lily. "But Sirius said you slept together last night."

"Not like Sirius probably meant it," Lily said as she grabbed a piece of toast. She took a bite. "I was feeling rather… emotional… last night, and James stayed with me. We shared a bed, nothing more."

"That's a shame," Sirius said laughing. James looked at him pointedly and Sirius laughed harder. "I am just teasing, really. I respect that you guys are taking your merry little time, but with school starting up in three weeks, you may want to put the pedal to the metal, as it were."

"Anyways," Remus said loudly, interrupting Sirius. He pointed to the window. "It looks like our letters have finally arrived. I guess with all the traveling we have done this summer it really screwed with the owls again."

"Sirius, open the window," James said.

"Peter, open the window," Sirius replied. Peter looked at Sirius.

"No, Peter, don't open the window," James said laughing. "Sirius, I asked you to open the window."

"Peter, tell James that I asked you to open the window," Sirius said as he grabbed a handful of grapes and threw them in his mouth.

"James, Sirius says…"

"I heard him, Peter," James laughed. Sirius went to laugh and began choking on a grape. Lily sighed, shaking her head.

"I'll get the window," Lily said as she fought to suppress her smile. She smacked Sirius hard on the back, sending a mouthful of grapes spraying; bits and pieces of grape flew and covered Peter.

"Gross," Peter said as he flicked the bits of grapes back at Sirius.

"Thanks man," Sirius said as he picked up the pieces and ate them. Remus and James gagged and laughed as five owls soared into the room.

"Oh, letters," James laughed as one of the owls dropped a letter in front of him. He looked at it. "This one is yours, Sirius."

"This one is Peters," Lily said handing Peter the letter that had been dropped in front of her.

"James'," Remus said trading.

"Lily's," Sirius said as he shook it. "And a big one, you smart little girl you."

"Give me that," Lily said rolling her eyes. Peter held James' in his hand before handing James' letter to him. They began opening them.

"What… what is that?" James asked almost fearfully as he pointed to a silver crested badge that had fallen to the floor. He pulled his feet up onto the couch and stared at it as if something dreadful had fallen out of his package from the school.

"It looks like a prefect badge, only… that can't be right," Remus said as he looked at it. None of the boys moved to touch it. James heard a small sound of surprise come from Lily. She looked at him, her eyes wide.

"That… that is the Head Boy badge," Lily said hesitantly as she pointed at the badge.

"No," Sirius and Remus said.

"Couldn't be," Sirius added.

"Thanks guys," James said rolling his eyes. He looked back at Lily. "How do you know? How can you be sure?"

"Because… because… I am the Head Girl," Lily said holding up a matching badge. James looked at her in surprise, not that she was Head Girl. No, THAT made sense. He was surprised that anyone would make him Head Boy. Not with his track record.

"It must be a mistake," James reasoned shaking his head. Lily shook her head and ran into his arms un-expectantly. She threw her arms around him and kissed him on the mouth. She didn't know what had gotten into her, but at that moment, kissing him like she kissed him just felt right. He kissed her back, not caring that his friends were watching. If anything, they served as witness that Lily had kissed him of her own accord.

"Well, if I had known that recommendations…" James said breathlessly as he looked down at Lily's smiling face.

"Acclamations," Remus interjected amused.

"Right, acclamations, if I had known I would have gotten a kiss like that, I would have done it sooner, whatever I did to get Head Boy status," James laughed.

"I told you that Dumbledore was a bit touched in the head," Sirius laughed. They laughed. Lily moved to return to her seat.

"Nope, not going to happen," James laughed as he held her hand. "I only have three weeks left of summer. Just incase this is one of those summer things; I want to keep you with me every moment I can."

"Afraid she'll come to her senses," Sirius said with mock mourn as he nodded. Lily laughed.

"Well, being that you haven't asked me out, you can't really maintain what you haven't started yet," Lily teased as she ducked under his arm. James made a grab for her.

"Lily Evans, will you be my girlfriend, even if only for the summer?" James asked her, looking down into those amazing green eyes that he noticed way back when they were only eleven.

"If only for the summer? What kind of proposal is that?" Lily teased.

"I could ask you to marry me now, and forget the courtship," James taunted. Lily laughed and shook her head.

"No, let's just stick with me being your girl friend," Lily said. She kissed him again. "Even if only for the remainder of the summer."

"I can live with that," James said. The two of them sat down on the couch, between Sirius and Remus. Even if the were together for just the last three weeks of summer, it would be more than they had ever hoped for going into the summer. So, for the remainder of summer, it would be James and Lily… forever… or until September first when the train takes them from platform nine and three quarters back to real life… at Hogwarts…

THE END

**PREVIEW:**

Title: "**For Your Every Need****"**

**"What do you think it means? 'For your every need'? It seems so…" Drena trailed off as she handed the magazine back to Lily. Lily looked it over and shrugged, seeing the ad with the happy looking witch running down the beach.**

**"I think it means it is for your every need," Lily said as she tossed the paper aside. She looked up at the portrait hole to see James and Sirius walk in suspiciously. James glanced her way and Lily looked away quickly, her cheeks burning. She shook her head.**

**"Are you guys still arguing?" Alice asked cautiously. Lily bit back a snappy response. It wasn't Alice's fault. Alice didn't make James Potter be… well, James Potter.**

**"So, I was thinking that we should definitely go to Hogsmeade this weekend," Sheridan said as she cracked her knuckles. "I have to get out of this castle before I loose my mind, girls."**

**"We have only been back to school for a month, Sher," Lily said distractedly doodling in her Transfiguration book. She looked down at the drawing. It was James, no doubt about that with the crazy hair and glasses, being impaled by his broom. Alice looked over Lily's shoulder and scratched it out.**

**"It's not always going to be like this, Lily," Alice whispered so that only Lily could hear. "I promise, it won't always be like this."**

**"I know," Lily said quietly. "But, Alice, something has to give." **


End file.
